You're Mine!
by fyxHunKai94
Summary: [CH 5 UP!] Rencana Sehun untuk menemui Luhan, -mantan kekasihnya- untuk kembali kepelukannya harus gagal total karena tingkah idiot dari sahabat manisnya sendiri –Kim Jongin- dan mereka malah berakhir dengan Tour Romantisme Korea ala Jongin. / "Seandainya semalam aku tidur di sofa depan pasti kejadian semalam tak ada." / It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], Yaoi, BL, DLDR, RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: You're Mine!**

**Disclaimer : God &amp; Themselves**

**Rate : T+++++ (dusta ding:p)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

**Warning : OOC, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, fict enggak nyambung sama judulnya-_-, ceritanya maksain banget**

**Summary: Rencana Sehun untuk menemui Luhan, -mantan kekasihnya- untuk kembali kepelukannya harus gagal total karena tingkah idiot dari sahabat manisnya sendiri –Kim Jongin- dan mereka malah berakhir dengan Tour Romantisme Korea ala Jongin. / "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** **/ "Jangan 'ha!'" / "Cuma masalah waktu sampai ada polisi yang menangkap kita dengan tuduhan **_**stalking**_**." / "Fak! Memangnya aku anjing!"/ It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], Yaoi, BL, DLDR, RnR please!**

**.**

**.**

**You're Mine! ****© FyxHunKai**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda terlalu memaksakan diri/?**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[WARNING! TYPO(S) BERKELIARAN!]**

**.**

**.**

'**Braaakk'**

"SEHUUUNN!"

Suara gebrakan pintu disusul suara lengkingan keras itu membuat sosok pria yang tengah menonton film di ruang tv itu menoleh terkejut sebelum memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat seorang pria manis berkulit kecoklatan sedang berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Kau putus dengan Luhan hyung?" tanya pria manis itu setelah ia mendudukan pantat bulatnya di samping pria berwajah datar itu.

"Hmm."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, dia yang memintanya Jong."

**Plaakk**

"Aduh! Kenapa kau menamparku heh?" Sehun menatap Jongin memicing sambil menggosok-gosok pelan pipinya yang memerah. "Apa salahku?"

"Tentu saja kau salah bodoh! Masa kau pasrah-pasrah saja saat ia minta putus denganmu seperti ini? Kau itu sudah menjalin hubungan selama sepuluh tahun idiot!" teriak Jongin kesal.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan dan terlihat berikir, "Sepuluh tahun ya? Terasa sia-sia jika aku seperti ini."

Jongin menatap sahabat dari kecilnya dengan pandangan iba dan mulai memeluk sahabatnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahunya, "Sabar ya Hun. Jangan menangis, ada Jongin disini."

Sehun mendorong bahu Jongin, "Kau apa-apaan sih! Eeeww."

"Aku kan hanya mencoba menjadi sahabat yang baik, Tuan Oh yang terhormat." Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sambil membuang wajahnya kesamping.

"Oh iya Jong.."

"Apa?"

"Besok siang aku akan pergi."

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap sehun sambil mengernyit bingung, "Kemana Hun?"

"Aku akan pergi selama dua minggu."

Jongin membelalakan matanya, "Kau gila? Dua minggu? Kemana? Aku ikut."

"Tak bisa, kau dirumah saja. Kau kan seorang designer pasti pekerjaanmu banyak kalau ditinggal selama dua minggu."

"Kau fikir? Pekerjaan seorang arsitek sepertimu tak banyak kalau kau tinggal selama dua minggu hah?" balas Jongin sengit.

Sehun mengendikan bahu sambil tersenyum miring, "Paling tidak, aku memiliki banyak anak buah dikantor. Aku kan BOS." Ditambah penekanan di kata bos. Berniat pamer ceritanya.

"Aish! Aku ikut Hun!"

"Tidak!"

Dan jawaban mutlak itu membuat Jongin menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan memasuki kamarnya dengan membanting pintu.

Ya, Sehun dan Jongin tinggal di satu apartement mewah di kawasan Tokyo, Jepang. Awalnya, keluarga Jongin di Korea sempat menolak mentah-mentah keputusan Jongin untuk tinggal se apartemen dengan sahabat laki-lakinya yang notabene seorang seme itu di Jepang. Namun, keluarga Jongin kalah dengan _'the power of ngambek'_ dari Jongin. Dan inilah jadinya, Sehun yang seorang direktur dari perusahaan artisektur tinggal dengan sahabatnya, Jongin yang seorang fasion designer.

**.**

**[You're Mine!]**

**.**

Sehun duduk dengan tenang di pesawat kelas _executive_ itu sambil mengahadap ke arah jendela sebelum ia merasa bahwa ada orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sehun sedikit melirik orang sebelahnya. Ingin tahu orang kaya seperti apa yang duduk disebelahnya di kelas _executive_ ini. Namun saat melihat sedikit siluet orang kaya disebelahnya, Sehun segera menghadapkan kepalanya dengan terkejut kearah orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jong?" tanya Sehun terkejut setengah berteriak setelah mendapati orang yang duduk di sebelahnya ada Jongin yang tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Jongin hanya mengerjap polos, "Ikut Sehun ke Korea."

Sehun menepuk dahinya keras, "Kenapa kau ikut denganku? Sudah kubilang tidak."

"Ih tapi kan aku mau—"

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih!" suara Sehun naik satu oktaf. Membuat Jongin terkesiap kaget mendengarnya.

"Tapi kan aku juga merindukan Korea, Hun." Mata Jongin berkaca-kaca sambil menatapnya. Aduh duh gawat.

"B-baiklah-baiklah jangan menangis, Jong maaf." Dan Jongin hanya mengangguk kecil.

Jongin menundukan kepalanya membuat Sehun menjadi semakin merasa bersalah dengan itu. sehun mengguncangkan pelan lengan Jongin, "Jong aku minta maaf ya. Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu tadi."

Jongin mengangguk kecil membuat Sehun disampingnya merasa canggung. Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kebelakang. Sehun sempat mengira Jongin akan membatalkan penerbangannya kali ini karenanya sebelum ia melihat pria manis itu masuk kedalam toilet.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin kembali dengan senyuman manis yang bertengger di bibir penuhnya. Sehun sampai bertanya-tanya kenapa mood pria manis ini cepat sekali berubahnya.

"Jong, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun memastkan.

Jongin mengangguk semangat, "Tentu saja Hun! Memangnya ada alasan apa aku tidak senang? Kan kita akan ke Korea!" jawabnya ceria yang membuat Sehun semakin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk saja. Bingung sih sebenarnya, tapi biarlah.

"Di Korea sedang musim dingin, Hun. Apakah kau membawa baju hangatmu?" Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri lebih memilih memejamkan matanya.

"Hmm.."

"Kau kenapa tiba-tiba ingin ke Korea Hun? Ingin menumui Luhan hyung ya?"

"Hmm.."

"Ohh.. tenang saja, Sehun. Kim Jongin yang tampan ini akan membantumu disana."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya pelan, sedikit tak setuju dengan argumen Jongin yang mengatakan bahwa ia tampan, "Hmm." Namun hanya gumaman tak bermutu yang ia lontarkan. Terlalu malas berdebat dengan kucing cerewet disebelahnya itu.

"Kenapa kau hanya ham hem sedaritadi Hun? Kau mabuk?"

"Tidak, Jong."

"Sehun mau kopi?"

"Tidak, Jong."

"Lal—" Sehun membuka matanya dengan kesal, "Jong, kau bisa diam? Aku ingin tidur." Potong Sehun sembari menatap sayu Jongin.

"Eh? Baiklah.." Jongin cemberut dibuatnya.

Sudah beberapa menit berselang dan pria manis disebelahnya mulai tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Sehun mengernyit dan membuka sedikit matanya yang terpejam dan sedikit melirik Jongin yang sedang menatap depan dengan pandangan kosong dan bibir mengerucut.

"Jong.." panggil Sehun pelan. Takut-takut sahabatnya itu terkena struk mendadak dengan pose seperti itu.

"..."

"Jongin.." Sehun mulai mengguncang pelan lengan Jongin yang tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal, "Baiklah-baiklah. Sekarang bicara sesukamu Kim Jongin. Aku akan menemanimu." Jongin tersenyum manis kearahnya setelah Sehun mengatakan itu. Aish! Dasar kucing kelebihan energi.

"Oh iya Hun!" Jongin mengacak-acak tas nya dan mengeluarnya sebuah kamera Instax bewarna soft pink, "Aku membawa ini hehe. Ayo berfoto." Tanpa persetujuan Sehun, Jongin dengan seenaknya memposisikan Instax-nya dan langsung mengambil foto saat wajah Sehun belum siap.

Jongin mengibas-ngibaskan photo polaroid itu sebentar sebelum melihat hasilnya. "Woah! Hun meskipun wajahmu seperti ini kau tetap terlihat tampan. Eh, tapi disini kau terlihat tua. Ewww."

Sehun menatap Jongin datar, "Umur dua puluh delapan tahun itu belum terlalu tua, Jong."

"Tapi kau terlihat tua disini Hun. Lihat ini!" Jongin terkekeh sembari menunjukan foto polaroid itu di depan wajah Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku tampan."

Jongin merogoh tas nya lagi dan mengambil sebuah buku. Entahlah itu buku apa. Terlihat seperti buku diary, tapi bukan. Jongin menempelkan foto polaroid Sehun tadi di halaman pertama dan menulis dibawah foto itu...

'_Sehun yang terlihat tua akan ke Korea untuk mengejar cintanya kembali. LOL!'_

"Buku apa itu?"

"Ini buku perjalanan selama kita di Korea. Ini pasti lucu. Aku yang membuatnya sendiri looohh.. lucu kaann."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Tapi, apa-apaan dengan kalimat yang kau tulis itu? Ak—"

Jongin berdecak malas, "Sudahlah. Ayo kita berfoto!" Jongin memposisikan Instax-nya setelah ia memasang pose 'V' dan Sehun hanya memandang kamera dengan datar.

"Aish! Kau tak seru Hun! Tersenyumlah! Dasar kaku!" Sungut Jongin kesal setelah melihat hasil foto itu.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Dia hanya berfikir sepertinya selama penerbangan ini ia tak akan bisa merasa tenang karena pria manis disampingnya ini.

**.**

**[You're Mine!]**

**.**

Jongin dengan norak memandangi jalanan Seoul yang tertutupi salju dengan pandangan memuja dari jendela taksi. Astaga, sudah tiga tahun ini ia belum kembali lagi ke Seoul. Jongin menempelkan pipi tembamnya, bibir, dan keningnya ke jendela taksi, membuat wajahnya terlihat konyol jika dilihat dari luar.

Sehun mendengus pelan sambil terkekeh, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Jongin?"

"Aku benar-benar merindukan rumah Sehun! Woah musim dingin di Korea memang yang terbaik!" Jongin menatapnya bahagia bak bocah kecil yang diberi lolipop. Lucu sekali.

"Oh iya ngomong-ngomong soal rumah, apakah kau sudah menghubungi orang rumahmu kalau hari ini kau pulang?"

Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Aku sengaja tidak membertitahu mereka. Ini akan menjadi kejutan hohoho."

"Tapi akan lebih menjadi kejutan lagi kalau mereka baru tahu kalau aku akan menginap disana Jongin! Bagaimana kalau aku tak diizinkan? Kau tahu kan aku tak bisa pulang ke rumah ku sendiri karena rumah sedang kosong sekarang. Dan lagi, kau lupa kalau keluargamu pernah menentang kau tinggal denganku di Jepang? Lalu bagaimana jika kali ini mereka juga menentang?!" kesal Sehun. Sumpah demi apapun, Sehun tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya itu.

Jongin melongo sembari menatapi bibir tipis Sehun yang bergerak dengan cepat. Dan sumpah demi apapun, Jongin baru pertama kali ini selama hidupnya mendengar kalimat sepanjang itu dan nada segusar itu keluar dari bibir yang selama ini diam-diam ia kagumi itu. Jongin menggelangkan kepalanya pelan, memecah lamunannya, "Tentu saja mereka akan mengizinkanmu Sehun! Kau kan sahabatku."

"Aku tak mau tahu, Jongin. Sekarang hubungi keluargamu dulu."

"Tidak!"

"Hubungi!"

"Tidaaakkkkkk!"

"Kenapa tidak? Bisa saja kan seperti keluargaku."

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Pergi dan tak seorangpun dirumah."

Jongin sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, "E-eh ti-tidak mungkin! Mereka pasti ada!"

Sehun menatapnya menyelidik, "Yakin?"

"Hmmm.. mereka dirumah." Jongin mengangguk mantap setelahnya.

* * *

"Jong..." panggil Sehun pelan sesaat setelah menuruni taksi. Dan berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah Jongin, "Kau belum menghubungi keluargamu?" Sehun melirik Jongin yang senyum-senyum saja. Ia jadi was-was sendiri. Perasaanya mulai tak enak.

Jongin merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya ke Sehun, "Hubungi Minseok hyung sekarang. Aku akan memeriksa barang-barangku dulu. Tapi, jangan telpon, mahal tahu. kirimi pesan saja."

Sesaat setelah Sehun mengirimi pesan kakak laki-laki Jongin, tak lama kemudian ponsel Jongin bergetar menandakan bahwa ada pesan balasan masuk. Sehun segera membuka pesan itu dan menatap datar kearah Jongin setelahnya.

"Jong, jadi kau tidak bercanda? Kau belum menghubungi mereka sama sekali sebelum kesini?"

"Belum karena aku yakin mereka dirumah dan ini akan menjadi kejutan yang istimewa. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Jongin membuat Sehun menepuk dahinya keras. Jongin itu benar-benar idiot! Sehun benar-benar akan mengutuknya.

Jongin mengernyit melihat respon Sehun, lalu Jongin segera merebut ponsel-nya dari tangan Sehun, "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Jangan 'ha!'" damprat Sehun membuat Jongin terdiam. Sehun memejamkan matanya lalu memijit kepalanya yang mendadak terserang migarin hebat.

"_I knew this would happen, I just know_." Gumam Sehun miris.

"Se-sehun.. sumpah aku tak tahu kalau mereka sedang ke rumah nenek ku. Maafkan aku yaaa. Aduuhh bagaimana ini? kita akan tidur dimana? Huhuhuhu."

"Ini salahmu, idiot!"

Jongin menundukan kepalanya, "Aku kan sudah minta maaf Hun." Jongin dengan tiba-tiba mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun berbinar, "Aku tahu kita harus tidur dimana."

"Dimana?"

"Apartemen kakakku. Ayo cepat! Sepertinya aku tahu _password_-nya."

"APA?! Sepertinya? Aku tidak akan mengikutimu kalau ada kata-kata sepertinya di kalimatmu tadi!"

"Tidak Hun kali ini aku serius. Aku tahu password-nya! Cepatlah aku sudah kedinginan!"

Sehun menghela nafanya pasrah, "Baiklah! Tapi awas saja kalau kali ini kau salah lagi." Dan Jongin hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

**.**

**[You're Mine!]**

**.**

"Aduuuh kenyangnya." Jongin mengusap-usap perutnya yang kekenyangan setelah makan malam itu lalu menguap lebar setelahnya.

"Sehun aku tidur dulu yaa. Aku lelah sekali hari ini. Maaf juga sudah membuatmu kesal. Kau bisa tidur di sofa itu kan Hun? Kau tahu sendiri orang tua ku melarang kita untuk tidur satu kamar." Jongin berjalan menuju pintu bertuliskan nama Minseok di depannya.

"Hmm.." Sehun hanya bergumam saja menanggapinya. Jujur ia juga berniat tidur setelah ini.

"Selamat tidur, Hun."

"Selamat tidur juga, Jong."

* * *

Jongin keluar kamar saat jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh dengan wajah khas bangun tidur dan mengelus-elus pelan perut ratanya. Lapar. Jongin berniat akan menyiapkan sarapan dahulu sebelum membangunkan Sehun setelahnya_. Like usually_.

Jongin terkikik melihat Sehun yang meringkuk diatas sofa dengan ditemani selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Dengan iseng Jongin mengambil Instax-nya dan buku perjalanan mereka, lalu mengambil gambar Sehun yang sedang tidur itu. Jongin menempelnya ke dalam buku itu dan menulis...

'_Sehun yang kedinginan di sofa:p.'_

Jongin berniat akan membuatkan sarapan yang simple saja pagi ini. Namun, niat mulia itu terkikis saat Jongin membuka kulkas yang ternyata kosong. Tak ada apa-apa disana selain botol minum. Oh mai gat Jongin merutuki hyungnya pagi ini. Dengan terpaksa, Jongin beranjak membangunkan Sehun.

"Hun, bangunlah Hun." Jongin mengguncangkan pelan bahu kokoh Sehun. Jongin memundurkan kakinya selangkah saat melihat Sehun menggeliat dan mulai mendudukan tubuhnya diatas sofa dengan mata terpejam.

Sehun menguap lebar masih dengan menutup matanya, "Ada apa Jong?"

"Ada sedikit masalah Hun." Jongin mendudukan dirinya disamping Sehun dan mulai menyalakan televisi di depannya.

Sehun menoleh pelan, "Masalah apa?"

"Kita tak bisa sarapan disini. Tak ada bahan makanan sama sekali di kulkas."

"Oh..."

Jongin melotot mendengarnya. Apa? Hanya sesimpel itu? OH? Ingin rasanya Jongin menendang Sehun dari sofa ini sekarang juga. Maklum, orang lapar biasanya sensitif.

"Hanya... Oh?"

Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan mengantuk, "Ya. Lalu apa lagi? _You wake me up in this beautiful morning just because this simple lil' thing?_" tanya Sehun dengan suara sok tampannya yang membuat Jongin benar-benar kesal.

"_Pardon me? Simple lil' thing huh? MORNING?! I'm hungry, jerk!"_ sungut Jongin kesal di depan wajah Sehun yang masih mengantuk.

"Ohh. Baiklah ayo. Bersiaplah." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan santai ke kamar mandi. Jongin hanya menatap tak percaya kepada manusia kaku satu itu. kalau dia bukan sahabatnya, Jongin bersumpah akan menendang manusia kaku itu dari apartemen kakaknya ini sekarang juga.

Dengan kekesalan yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, Jongin masih sempat-sempatnya mengambil Instax-nya dan memotret dirinya dengan memasang ekspresi kesal. Jongin menempelkan foto polaroidnya di buku perjalanan itu dan menulis...

'_Manusia kaku itu semakin berulah! Menyebalkan sekali!'_

**.**

**[You're Mine!]**

**.**

Sehun dan Jongin berjalan menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang sedikit ramai dengan tumpukan salju tipis di sekelilingnya dengan Jongin yang berjalan mengekor di belakang sambil menggumamkan lagu anak-anak. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba yang membuat Jongin yang berjalan dibelakangnya dengan menundukan kepala harus terantuk punggung kokoh Sehun di depannya.

"Aduh! Sehun kalau mau berhenti kenapa tiba-tiba sih?" sungut jongin kesal sambil menggosok pelan hidungnya yang terasa nyeri. Hidungnya sudah tidak mancung, sekarang malah terantuk punggung Sehun.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bingung saat mendapati sahabat tampannya menatap kearah taman di depannya dengan pandangan menerawang dan terpaku. Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Sehun, dan Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang menjadi objek fokus mata Sehun terpaku saat ini.

Disana, di bangku taman itu, duduklah sosok yang membuat Sehun rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebegai direktur hanya untuk ke Korea. Sosok itu mengenakan hodie bewarna _baby blue_, sepatu kets bewarna seputih salju, dan mengenakan beanie bewarna senada dengan hoodie yang ia kenakan. Dan sepertinya, ia terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang.

Ya, Luhan.

Mantan kekasih Sehun.

Mungkinkah... Luhan sedang menunggu Sehun? Benarkah?

* * *

**TBC / Delete?**

* * *

**Ini ada yang mau lanjut nggak? Kalau nggak bakalan aku hapus aja kok :D**

**Ini HunKai kok tenang aja.. ini bukan HunHan. HunHan Cuma buat selingan aja.**

**Wkwk iya aku sadar aku dafuk banget. ff yang sebelumnya aja belom selese, udah apdet ff baru mwahahahaha:v Tapi gapapa lah yaaa.. pfffttt. **

**Oh iya kalo mau lanjut nih ya, vote yang bakalan jadi saingan Sehun buat dapetin Jongin coba. Kandidatnya:**

**1\. Chanyeol**

**2\. Kris**

**3\. Moonkyu**

**4\. Taemin**

**5\. Yong Guk**

**6\. (Isi sendiri)**

**Udah itu aja sih.. Seperti biasa,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please?**


	2. In love with him? No!

**Chapter 2: _In love with him? No!_**

* * *

Jongin dan Sehun masih setia memandangi Luhan yang duduk dengan santai dan sesekali melongok kesana kemari untuk mencari seseorang. Jongin kesal dengan Sehun yang hanya berdiam diri disini. Kenapa tidak mendatanginya saja sih? Dasar bodoh!

Jongin berniat akan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki taman itu dan mendatangi Luhan sebelum pergelangan tangannya dicekal oleh Sehun, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan bodoh?"

"Tentu saja menemui Luhan hyung dan mengatakan bahwa kau ingin berbicara dengannya."

Sehun menjitak kepala Jongin keras yang membuat sang korban penjitakan memekik tak kalah keras. Sehun membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar pekikan Jongin. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan lagi, dan benar saja sekarang bola mata Luhan mulai mengarah kearah mereka berdua.

Sehun dengan segera membalikan tubuhnya dan Jongin lalu menarik Jongin ke belakang pohon di sebelahnya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya lega, tadi itu hampir saja...

* * *

**Title: You're Mine!**

**Disclaimer : God &amp; Themselves **

**Rate : T+++++ (dusta ding:p)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

**Warning : OOC, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, fict enggak nyambung sama judulnya-_-, ceritanya maksain banget**

**Summary: Rencana Sehun untuk menemui Luhan, -mantan kekasihnya- untuk kembali kepelukannya harus gagal total karena tingkah idiot dari sahabat manisnya sendiri –Kim Jongin- dan mereka malah berakhir dengan Tour Romantisme Korea ala Jongin. / "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** **/ "Jangan 'ha!'" / "Cuma masalah waktu sampai ada polisi yang menangkap kita dengan tuduhan **_**stalking**_**." / "Fak! Memangnya aku anjing!"/ It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], Yaoi, BL, DLDR, RnR please!**

**.**

**.**

**You're Mine! ****© FyxHunKai**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda terlalu memaksakan diri/?**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[WARNING! TYPO(S) BERKELIARAN!]**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menatap Sehun bingung, "Kau tidak mau mendatanginya Hun?"

"Tidak. Dia terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Lalu?"

"Dia bukan sedang menungguku bodoh! Sudahlah diam." Sentak Sehun sedikit kesal mendengar kadar kecerewetan Jongin sekarang. Bisa saja kan kalau mereka terlalu berisik Luhan akan tahu?

"Terus? Kita mau ngapain disini Hun?"

"Menunggu." jawab Sehun pendek.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya tak setuju, "Luhan hyung disana sedang menunggu seseorang. Kau sedang menunggu Luhan hyung yang sedang menunggu seseorang. Dan bodohnya aku juga menunggumu yang sedang menunggu Luhan hyung yang jelas-jelas juga sedang menunggu seseorang. Kenapa kita menjadi seperti orang bodoh yang saling tunggu menunggu sih!" Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar ocehan Jongin yang membingungkan itu, oh ayolah mereka ini sedang menguntit. Bagaimana bisa menguntit menjadi seberisik ini hanya karna satu orang?

"Aku kedinginan Hun. Bahkan kita sekarang sepmmmpphhh—" Sehun membungkam bibir Jongin dengan telapak tangan besarnya saat dirasa pria manis disebelahnya itu mulai mengocah lagi.

"Hanya diam dan perhatikan, oke." Sehun berucap mengintimidasi dan melepas bungkamannya dari bibir Jongin, sementara Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Orang-orang yang lewat mulai menatap mereka menyelidik.

Eh?

Aduh duuhh, ini masalah!

"Ng.. kegiatan kita sekarang ini terlihat mencurigakan Hun," Jongin tersenyum kaku pada seorang ibu-ibu saat ibu itu menatap mereka penuh selidik, "Kau tahu kan di negara kita kegiatan _stalking_ seperti ini adalah kegiatan _illegal_. Dan ini sebuah tindak kejahatan."

"..." Sehun tetap diam. Tak merespon. Matanya masih menelisik Luhan yang terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang disana.

"Cuma masalah waktu sampai ada polisi yang menangkap kita dengan tuduhan _stalking_."

Sehun menghela nafas, lalu dengan cepat menarik Jongin lagi dan membuatnya bersandar di batang pohon. Setelah itu, Sehun meletakan tangannya di bagian pohon dekat dekat pinggang Jongin dan satu lagi Sehun letakan di sebelah kepala Jongin. Sekarang, semua orang yang lewat akan mengira mereka sedang asik bercumbu.

"Kalau seperti ini tidak mencurigakan kan?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang membeku. Sehun melanjutkan kegiatannya men _stalking_ Luhan lagi.

Jongin menatap dagu runcing Sehun yang hanya berjarak sepuluh senti dari matanya, lalu Jongin mencoba mendongak perlahan. Sekarang, Jongin dapat melihat mata sipit seorang Oh Sehun yang bewarna coklat terang. Jongin berani bersumpah, ternyata kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini Sehun itu sangat tampan. Ya, meski memang sedikit keriput-_-

Baru saja Jongin ingin membuka suaranya sebelum ia menangkap ekspresi terkejut di wajah Sehun. Jongin mengernyit melihatnya dan mulai melongokan kepalanya kebelakang, berniat melihat apa yang terjadi disana. Namun, Sehun menahan kepala Jongin menggunakan dagu runcingnya agar ia tak menengok kebelakang. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa ia tak boleh melihat? Jongin kan ingin tahu!

Sehun tiba-tiba menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Jongin dan dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin untuk menjauh dari sana. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu, Jongin sempat mengok kebalakang.

Dan.. Jongin mendapati Luhan yang sedang di lumat bibirnya dengan lembut oleh pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. Siapa pria itu? Apakah kekasih baru Luhan? Kenapa ia mencium Luhan seperti itu? Aduuuhh Jongin jadi iba dengan Sehun. Dia terlihat tak baik sekarang. Jongin harus menghibur Sehun!

**.**

**[You're Mine!]**

**.**

"Sehun, ayolah kita jalan-jalan saja ya? Ayo kita pergi ke Namsan Tower, Hun!"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana dengan Lotte?"

"Tidak."

"Emmm... Kita belanja saja yuk Hun! Kalau kita beli makanan di luar itu terlalu boros. Jadi biar aku yang memasak seperti biasanya. Ayo Hun temani aku ke supermarket."

"Aku lelah, Jong."

"Kita nonton saja Hun! Aku ingin menonton film yang baru diputar itu. katanya, film itu bag—"

"Jong, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur, sudahlah."

Jongin menghela nafasnya pasrah, sudah sekitar satu jam ia membujuk Sehun ini itu supaya pemuda berkulit pale itu tak tampak menyedihkan dimatanya seperti sekarang ini. Tapi apa daya, ajakan yang susah payah Jongin pikirkan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sehun. Dasar menyebalkan.

Jongin mendudukan dirinya dan menatap sebal sosok Sehun yang tengah berbaring di ranjang Minseok. Ya, karena Jongin tak tega melihat keadaan Sehun yang sekarang, ia jadi _sedikit_ melanggar peraturan orang tuanya yang tak memperbolehkannya tidur seranjang dengan Sehun. Tapi sekarang biarlah. Toh, kalau dipikir-pikir orangtuanya juga tak melihat, kan?

"Tapi Sehun, kau harus menemaniku per—"

"Jong, jangan mengangguku. Aku ingin tidur." Sehun mencoba memejamkan matanya dan berusaha tak memperdulikan tingkah pria manis disebelahnya itu. Hatinya sedang risau dan ia sedang tak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun, termasuk Jongin. Hampir saja Sehun mememasuki _lalaland_ nya sebelum telinga sebelah kanannya terasa dimasuki sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun sontak membuka matanya lagi dan mendapati Jongin sedang menyumpalkan sebuah _ear phone _di telinga sebelah kanannya.

"Aku hanya membagi musikku dengan Sehun. Kan enak kalau tidur di temani dengan musik." Jongin tersenyum lebar dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Sehun.

"Bagian mana dari kata 'aku tidak mau diganggu' yang tidak kau mengerti, Jong?" Sehun menatap Jongin tajam. Jujur, sebenarnya Jongin dibuat sedikit mengkerut melihatnya. Tapi bagaimana lagi, Jongin sudah bertekat akan menghibur Sehun kan?

"Ih aku janji setelah ini aku tak akan menganggumu, Hun. Aku kan hanya berbagi." Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan sungguh-sungguh.

Sehun mencoba tak memperdulikannya dan mulai memejamkan matanya lagi. Hanya memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencari ketenangan. Dan selang beberapa menit berikutnya, ia merasa sudah memasuki _lalaland _nya yang indah dengan...

"Sehun mau susu coklat?"

_WTF!_ Sehun hampir saja mengumpat kepada Jongin kalau tak ingat Jongin itu sahabatnya dan ia tipe pria yang sensitif dengan bentakan kasar. Ya tuhan, berilah Sehun ketabahan kali ini.

**.**

**[You're Mine!]**

**.**

"Sehun! Kau tak bisa bermalas-malasan seperti ini terus disini! Kau lupa tujuanmu kesini itu apa?" Jongin berkacak pinggang saat mendapati Sehun dengan wajah acakadul miliknya sedang menonton televisi sambil memakan _snack_ dengan pandangan –lebih-baik-aku-mati-saja. uh oh baiklah-baiklah itu terdengar berlebihan memang. Jangan percaya, Jongin hanya mengarang. Tapi, astagaa Sehun benar-benar terlihat kacau!

Sehun menguap lebar, "Aku sedang malas Jong. Aku ingin tidur saja seharian ini." Sehun menggaruk pipi sebelah kanannya dengan wajah mengantuk. Lama-lama manusia ini terlihat mengerikan jika tak diberi hiburan sedikit. Dia _out of character_ sekali, pikir Jongin.

"Tidak! Sudah cukup kemarin kau tak mau ku ajak pergi, Sehun! Sekarang tugasmu adalah menemani aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol hyung di rumahnya."

"Aku mal—"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan Sehun! Atau kau tak akan bisa merasakan tinggal disini lagi saat ini juga."

Sehun mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya tak kalah frustasi, tak lupa menjambaki rambut _blonde_nya kesal. Sebenarnya terlihat menyedihkan sih. Jongin sangat iba sebenarnya, tapi bagaimana lagi, ia juga tak mau Sahabatnya seperti ini terus.

"Cepat bersiap. Satu jam lagi kau belum siap, aku benar-benar akan menendangmu dari sini." ancam Jongin. Tentu saja itu hanya ancaman, tak mungkin sungguhan. Jongin sangat menyayangi sahabatnya itu mana mungkin ia tega membiarkan Sehun kedinginan dan terlantar diluar sana.

* * *

"Kim Jongin!" sosok pria bertubuh jangkung yang tengah berdiri terlihat sedang melambaikan tangannya sebelum tangannya ia rentangkan kearah Jongin dan Sehun yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Jongin melebarkan kedua matanya, "Chanyeol hyuuuung!" Jongin berlari kearah Chanyeol dan menghambur di pelukannya. Membuat Sehun mendengus malas melihat kelakuannya.

"Yo Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun dengan masih memeluk tubuh Jongin. Sehun hanya mendengus malas kearahnya.

"Hebat sekali, kalian seperti sepasang kekasih yang lama berpisah." Sehun memandang kesal sosok Jongin yang masih betah di dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol yang terlihat senang-senang saja.

Jongin merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya pada Chanyeol dan menatap Sehun polos, "Chanyeol hyung bukan kekasihku, tetapi mantan kekasihku Hun." Sehun hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Oh Sehun, kau terlihat tak bersemangat sekarang. Ada apa?" Chanyeol masih memeluk erat tubuh Jongin yang terlihat juga tak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Itu karna Luhan hyung. Sehun kan sudah putus dengan Luhan hyung."

"Hah? Kau serius Hun? Kenapa?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun bertanya.

Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas Jongin yang sekarang tengah melesakan kepalanya dalam-dalam di dada bidang Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi Sehun mendengus dan berjalan cepat kearah Chanyeol dan Jongin yang masih berpelukan. Sehun menarik bahu Jongin dan melepaskan pelukan dua orang itu.

"Jongin kau memeluk Chanyeol terlalu lama!" Sehun menatap Jongin kesal, dibalas Jongin dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku merindukan Chanyeol hyungku." Jongin berniat akan memeluk Chanyeol lagi sebelum lengan Sehun mengait di lehernya dan menyeretnya untuk duduk di sofa rumah itu.

Bahkan Sehun tak mau tahu kenyataan bahwa ia belum dipersilahkan duduk oleh sang pemilik rumah.

Jongin memandang kesal Sehun, "Sehun! Kau kenapa sih!"

"Jangan memeluknya didepanku, Jongin! Kau membuatku kesal saja melihat kelakuanmu yang semakin hari semakin bertambah _bar bar_."

Jongin berkerut tak suka. Memang apa salahnya memiliki sifat yang –kata Chanyeol- menyenangkan ini?

"_Bar bar_ apanya? Aku sah-sah saja memeluk Chanyeol hyung. Chanyeol hyung kan mantan kekasihku."

"Statusnya kan mantan kekasih, bukan kekasihmu lagi. Kau tak—"

"Hahahaha jadi Oh Sehun sedang cemburu yaaa?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan kedua alisnya menggoda setelah ia tertawa dengan keras.

Sehun memandangnya tak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Hehehe tak apa." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menggoda kearah Sehun yang semakin mengernyit bingung kearahnya.

"Chanyeol hyung, Dimana ahjussi dan ahjumma?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol dalam, membuat Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya ingin sekali mencolok mata pria manis yang menatap mata Chanyeol sedalam itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kepada Jongin, "Ayahku sedang di kantor, Jongin. Kalau ibuku mungkin sedang di kamarnya, pergilah kesana jika kau merindukannya." Jongin mengangguk dan mulai beranjak dari sana.

"Jangan terlalu sok imut di depan ibu Chanyeol, kau bisa diminta menjadi menantunya nanti." Chanyeol hanya terbahak mendengar ucapan dengan nada tak suka dari Sehun itu.

Jongin berbalik, "Memangnya kenapa? Aku senang kok jika bisa menjadi menantu di rumah ini dan menjadi istri Chanyeol hyung."

"YA!"

"Apa?" Jongin melotot nyolot kearah Sehun yang memandangnya kesal.

"Sudah-sudah, Jongin pergilah." Jongin hanya mengangguk, mengikuti perintah Chanyeol untuk ke kamar ibunya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun menatap kepergian Jongin dengan berbagai ekspresi yang sangat kentara di wajah mereka. Setelah Jongin menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Chanyeol mulai menatap Sehun serius.

"Oh Sehun, aku ingin bertanya padamu."

Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandara sofa dan menatap Chanyeol tanpa minat, "Apa?"

"Kau.. menyukai Kim Jongin?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Jika aku tidak menyukainya aku tak mungkin bersama dengannya sedari kecil."

"Bukan yang seperti itu maksudku bodoh!" Chanyeol menempeleng kepala Sehun pelan, membuat Sehun menatapnya protes.

"Kau mencintai Kim Jongin?"

"_Bitch please_. Kau bercanda? Mana ada yang seperti itu!"

Chanyeol mengendikan bahunya acuh, "Ya, sikapmu menunjukan semuanya. Entahlah kau terlalu _absurd_ untuk dibaca pikirannya, Hun." Chanyeol ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa dan memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Luhan hyung? kau putus denganya? Bukankah kau sudah sepuluh tahun dengannya?"

"Entahlah, aku pun juga tak mengerti jalan fikirannya. Ia memutuskanku dengan alasan aku dengannya jika bersama terlalu membosankan dan _flat_. Dan katanya terakhir kali waktu itu, saat aku menjalin hubungan dengannya, mataku tak pernah benar-benar memandangnya sebagai kekasih. Bahkan aku baru menyadari jika aku dengannya tak pernah kencan selama sepuluh tahun ini, dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal."

"Memangnya, bagaimana perasanmu dengannya? Kau menyayanginya?"

"Tentu saja aku menyayanginya. Pertanyaanmu kurang logis."

"Lalu.. kau mencintainya?"

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, "Mencintainya? Hmm... bahkan sampai sekarang aku tak mengerti dengan benar apa arti dari cinta itu sendiri."

"Sebagai gambaran mudahnya itu.. seperti ini. Jika kau menyukai seseorang maka rasa suka mu itu akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. Kau akan menyukai kelebihan kekasihmu dan akan melindungi kekasihmu dari kekurangannya. Kau akan merasa ingin memiliki semua yang ada pada diri kekasihmu. Kau ingin hatinya, pikirannya, dan tubuhnya. Kalau menurutku, singkatnya sih seperti itu."

Sehun termenung sebentar, "Entahlah, aku malah tak merasakan itu. Aku hanya sebatas sayang kepada Luhan hyung."

"Kau menyayangi Luhan hyung karena selama ini Luhan hyung merawatmu seperti adiknya sendiri kan?"

Sehun terkejut mendengarnya, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku bisa melihat tatapan mata Luhan hyung yang juga menyayangimu, Hun. Bukan mencintaimu sebagai sepasang kekasih." Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan mendengarnya.

"Lalu... bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau melihatnya dengan pria lain yang dekat dengannya? Kau cemburu?"

"Jika Luhan hyung mengatakan pria itu baik, perasaanku biasa saja. Aku bahkan tak pernah merasa cemburu sama sekali dengannya." Sehun menatap Chanyeol datar, membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali menempeleng kepala Sehun dengan keras. Manusia di depannya ini kaku sekali.

"Kalau kau melihat Jongin dekat denganku bagaimana?" Chanyeol nyengir lebar kearahnya.

"Itu membuatku kesal. Jangan lakuakan itu di depanku lain kali!" Sehun menatap garang Chanyeol yang tersenyum misterius kepadanya.

"Baiklah, lain kali aku akan kencan diam-diam dengan mantan kekasih manisku itu."

"YA! Jika kau berani melakukan itu kau ben—"

"Oh Sehun... sepertinya dugaanku benar," Sehun menatap Chanyeol ingin tahu, "_You in love with_ Jongin." Mata Sehun terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Hah?! _In love with him_? Pria idiot bermental anak SD itu? Mimpi! Lagipula dia kan sahabatku, mana mungkin."

"Justru kelakuan idiotnya dan mental anak SD itu yang membuatku dulu sangat tergila-gila padanya. Bahkan sekarang aku mulai tergila-gila lagi pad—"

"YA! Jika kau melanjutkan perkataanmu, aku akan memukulmu. Aku tak perduli jika ini dirumahmu." Chanyeol hanya bisa terbahak dengan keras.

"Oh Sehun, ku beritahu satu fakta ya. Rasa suka itu sangat misterius datangnya. Kita tak akan menyangka rasa suka itu akan jatuh pada siapapun, dimanapun, dan kapanpun. Rasa suka itu sendiri timbul karena rasa nyaman dan karena kalian terlalu sering bersama. Memangnya, jatuh cinta dengan sahabat sendiri itu sebuah kesalahan?" Sehun termenung mendengarnya, Chanyeol tersenyum jail menatapnya, "Aku dan Jongin dulu juga sah—"

**Bugh**

Satu bantal sofa mendarat dengan pas di wajah Chanyeol yang malah tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Hentikan pembicaraan ini. Mana minuman untukku? Kau tuan rumah yang benar-benar buruk." Chanyeol hanya menyengir lebar dan berjalan kearah dapur. Meninggalkan sosok Sehun yang sekarang tengah termenung dengan ucapannya tadi.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan memijat pelan pelipisnya, _"I'm in love with Kim Jongin? Ck! You must be crazy, Oh Sehun."_

**.**

**[You're Mine!]**

**.**

"Oh Sehun! Kenapa sepulang dari rumah Chanyeol hyung kau malah semakin melamun seperti ini sih?" Jongin berkacak pinggang di depan Sehun yang tengah menonton _variety show_ di ruang tv apartement kakak Jongin.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin, "Kau terlalu berisik Jongin. Diamlah."

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membanting tubuhnya di sofa sebelah Sehun. Jongin melipat tangannya di dada dan memandang Sehun kesal. Yang dipandangi hanya cuek dan melanjutkan menonton acara itu. Jongin mendengus dan beranjak dari sana dan kembali dengan membawa tas yang tadi ia bawa di rumah Chanyeol. Jongin mengeluarkan banyak foto polaroid di rumah Chanyeol tadi.

Sehun melirik Jongin malas, "Kau berfoto sebanyak itu dengan Chanyeol?"

Jongin mengangguk lucu, "Tentu saja. Chanyeol hyung itu tampan dan lucu sekali jika di foto hehe." Sehun hanya mendengus keras mendengarnya. Sehun masih memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang sibuk dengan foto-foto polaroid-nya sebelum matanya menangkap satu foto polaroid yang membuatnya ingin merobek foto itu segera. Difoto itu dengan jelas Sehun dapat melihat sosok Jongin yang sedang berpose 'V' dengan _wink_ manisnya dan Chanyeol yang sedang mengecup pipi sebelah kanan Jongin.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Sehun mengambil foto itu dengan kesal dan menunjukannya di depan wajah Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Itu selca kami Sehun. Bagaimana? Lucu kan?"

Sehun sudah akan merobek foto polaroid itu sebelum tangan Jongin mencekalnya dan Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan anak anjing andalannya.

_Shit_ kalau seperti ini bagaimana bisa Sehun melakukannya.

Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya, "Sehun jangan robek fotonyaaaa. Foto itu lucu sekali. Jangan robek yaaaaaaaa."

Sehun mengerang kesal sembari mengacak rambutnya kesal, Sehun segera beranjak dari sana dan masuk ke kamar. Jongin hanya memandang Sehun dengan tak mengerti. Kelakuan Sehun aneh sekali belakangan ini. Jongin dapat melihat Sehun kembali dengan membawa _Instax pink_ miliknya.

Jongin yang masih tak mengerti hanya menatap Sehun dengan bingung saat Sehun sudah memposisikan Instax-nya di depan wajah mereka. Jongin membualatkan matanya terkejut saat dirasa Sehun mengecup sudut bibirnya dan tepat saat Sehun melepaskan kecupannya, foto polaroid itu keluar. Sehun mengipas-ngipaskan foto polaroid itu sebelum menatap hasilnya.

Sehun tersenyum puas di depannya, "Ini baru yang namanya lucu, Jongin." Sehun menyerahkan foto polaroid beserta instax milknya itu kepadanya dan segera berlalu ke kamar. Jongin menatap foto polaroid itu dengan wajah memerah malu.

Di foto itu Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas Sehun yang sedang mengecup sudut bibirnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap foto polaroid itu dengan senyum kecil yang tersemat di bibirnya.

'_Kenapa jantungku berdegup tak wajar seperti ini yah?'_

**.**

**[You're Mine!]**

**.**

Sehun membuka mata pagi-pagi sekali. Sehun mendapati sosok Jongin yang tertidur di sebelahnya dengan tenang. Kalau dilihat jarak sedekat ini, Jongin manis sekali ya. Wajah Jongin juga terlihat sangat halus, seperti bayi. Bibir Jongin yang meggoda, bulu mata yang indah, dan tatapan manis yang Jongin miliki pula saat kelopak mata itu terbuka.

Dalam jarak yang sedekat ini, Sehun dapat mencium aroma coklat dari tubuh Jongin yang menguar. Dan sialnya aroma coklat yang memikat hati itu membuat hormon-hormonnya berteriak tak waras. Bersyukur Sehun sangat lihai dalam pengendalian dirinya saat ini. Hanya dengan tarikan nafas dan helaan nafas panjang, Sehun dapat mengontrol hormon pagi harinya itu dengan baik.

Sehun mengembalikan fokusnya pada Jongin dan tersenyum kecil menatap Jongin yang masih terlelap. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut bagian depan milik Jongin yang menutupi mata indah itu.

'—_Kita tak akan menyangka rasa suka itu akan jatuh pada siapapun, dimanapun, dan kapanpun. Rasa suka itu sendiri timbul karena rasa nyaman dan karena kalian terlalu sering bersama_ _Memangnya, jatuh cinta dengan sahabat sendiri itu sebuah kesalahan?'_

'_You in love with Jongin.'_

Senyuman Sehun luntur.

Entah mengapa perkataan Chanyeol semalam menjadi terbayang-bayang di pikirannya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan segera beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Sehun membasuh wajahnya dengan kasar di wastafel. Tak mungkin kan ia menyukai Kim Jongin? Lelucon macam apa yang sedang ada dipikirannya ini.

"Mencintai sahabat sendiri memang bukan kesalahan. Tapi menyukai orang idiot itu sebuah kesalahan." Sehun menatap sangar bayangannya di kaca wastafel itu.

Sehun membasuh wajahnya lagi dengan kasar, "Aku tak menyukai dia. Dia bukan tipe ku sekali. Dia itu idiot, berisik, autis, mental anak SD. Sedangkan tipeku jauh dari itu semua. Gunakan akal sehatmu, Sehun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Sehun mengernyit saat mendapati kamar Minseok sudah kosong dan ranjangnya sudah tertata rapi. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan terkekeh saat mendapati sosok Jongin yang tengah terlentang di karpet ruang tv.

Sehun mendekati Jongin dan duduk di sebelah Jongin yang tengah terlentang. Sehun dengan jahil menumpukan kakinya yang diselonjorkan diatas perut rata Jongin. Jongin menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah memberengut lucu, "Kurang ajar. Turunkan kakimu, Sehun. Berat."

"Hng? Turunkan kaki ku? Baiklah." Sehun menggeserkan kaki panjangnya mendekati daerah privat Jongin. Jongin sedikit tersentak dan dengan segera menghentakan kaki Sehun lalu terduduk dengan kesal.

Jongin menatap Sehun sebal, "Kau tambah kurang ajar ya ternyata..." Jongin dengan cepat menarik lengan pucat Sehun dan menggigitnya dengan sebal. Sehun reflek memekik tertahan saat merasakan gigi tajam Jongin serasa seperti ingin menembus kulitnya.

Jongin melepaskan gigitannya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil, lalu tiba-tiba Sehun mengangkat tangannya. Membuat gestur seolah-olah ia akan memukul Jongin. Jongin sendiri refleks melindungi dirinya, menyangka bahwa Sehun akan memukulnya. Namun alih-alih memukul, Sehun malah mengacak rambut Jongin gemas.

Jongin menatap Sehun bingung, "Ap—"

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, membuat gestur sedang meminta sesuatu dari Jongin, "Tangan."

"Hah?" Jongin menatap tangan Sehun sesaat, lalu menyambutnya walaupun tak mengerti.

Sehun mengacak rambut Jongin lagi, "_Good Boy..._"

Jongin melongo dan terkesiap, dengan segera ia menepis kasar tangan Sehun, "Fak!Memangnya aku anjing!" bibir Jongin bergerak-gerak cepat dan tak beraturan. Dan Sehun yakin kini ia sedang di sumpah serapahi sahabatnya tersebut.

Sehun terbahak keras sementara Jongin mulai memukulinya dengan brutal.

**.**

**[You're Mine!]**

**.**

"Sehun! Cuci pirinya yang benar! Jangan sampai masih ada minyak yang menempel pada piring itu."

"Sehun! Itu gelasnya belum berkilau."

"Sehun! Cuci yang benar! Lihat airnya tumpah semua! Nanti kalau terpeleset kan bahaya!"

"Sehun! Jangan terlalu banyak sabunnya!"

"Sehun! Sumpitnya jangan ditaruh disitu! Itu jadi kotor lagi! Cuci ulang!"

Ya Tuhan, Sehun benar-benar merutuki Jongin yang sedari tadi berteriak Sehan Sehun Sehan Sehun...

Sehun muak dengan tumpukan piring di depannya ini.

Jika Jongin dapat melakukannya dengan baik, kenapa bukan dia saja yang melakukannya sih!

"Sehun! Jangan melamun! Selesaikan tug—"

**Trak!**

Sehun dengan kesal membanting sumpit di tangannya. Sehun berbalik, menatap Jongin dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Jongin yang ditatap seperti itu hanya dapat diam dan mengerjap pelan.

"Jika kau dapat melakukannya dengan baik, kenapa harus aku yang mengerjakan pekerjaan sialan ini?"

Jongin menelan ludah susah payah saat Sehun berbicara dengan nada menakutkan seperti itu.

"I-itu kan kesepakatan kita. K-kau tadi kalah lomba makan ayam, dan itu hukumanmu."

"Kau tahu jika kau yang akan menang dalam perlombaan idiot seperti itu kan?"

Jongin mengangguk kecil.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal. Manusia –manis- menyebalkan yang tengah duduk di meja makan itu benar-benar membuatnya naik darah.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas! Kenapa kau masih membuat itu menjadi sebuah perlombaan, Kim?"

"Karena... a-aku ingin melihat Sehun mencuci piring." Jawab Jongin kelewat polos.

Astaga Sehun benar-benar akan menelan Jongin bulat-bulat saat ini juga jika tak mengingat manusia di depannya itu sahabatnya sendiri.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, "Aku tak mau mencuci piring lagi. Aku lelah, ingin tidur." Sehun sudah akan beranjak dari sana sebelum pekikan keras dari Jongin menginterupsi niatannya.

"Apa lagi?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada kesal yang sangat kentara.

Jongin menunjuk lantai disekitarnya, "Bereskan dulu lantai dibawahmu, Hun. Nanti kau bisa terpeleset jika melewatinya."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku Oh Sehun. Tak akan terpeleset hanya karena air yang kuciptakan sendiri, Jong." Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tapi Seh—"

**Sreeett**

**Bruukk**

**Braakk**

"SEHUN!" Jongin membelalakan matanya saat melihat tubuh Sehun yang tengah terbaring dengan memejamkan matanya. Jongin segera menghampiri Sehun dengan cemas. Bahkan Jongin tak perduli jika ia juga akan terpeleset nantinya.

Kejadian itu terlalu cepat dimatanya. Sehun yang sedang berjalan dengan gayanya yang sok, lalu terpeleset dan kepalanya membentur pinggiran meja pantry. Dan parahnya sekarang Sehun tak membuka matanya dengan luka goresan pada pelipisnya.

"Sehun!" Jongin mengguncangkan dengan kasar tubuh Sehun yang tak merespon teriakannya, "Oh Sehun!"

"Oh Sehuuunn!

"Sehuuuunnn!"

"OH SEHUN JANGAN MATIII!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Yang bilang ini mirip novel Invinitely Yours karya Orizuka? Iya cinta2 ku ini emang aku terinspirasi dari novel Infinitely Yours, karya Orizuka. Aduhduh entah kenapa tiba-tiba keinget novel itu buat jadi inspirator buat FF baru aku. Dan... oh iya disini bakalan ada beberapa adegan dari novel itu sendiri. Tentunya dengan perubahan di sana-sini, okai?**

**Rivalnya Sehun bakalan Kris jadinya. Selain dari hasil vote dia yang menang, Kris juga punya kepribadian yang pas buat baku hantam sama Sehun muehehehehe. Tapi tenang aja, Chanyeol deket-deket Kai tuuuhh:p jadi mantan pacar Kai malah wkwk Disini Kris belom muncul ya.. Hmm mungkin masih lama(?)**

**Dan lagi... BWAHAHAHAHAHAH aku nggak nyangka ternyata ff ini ada **_**FARHAN**_** juga di dalamnya(?)**

**Aduh duh FARHAN, aku nggak mempan kok kamu kata-katain gitu. Aku gamungkin sakit hati terus berhenti nulis ff Uke!Kai dan pergi dari sini kaya yang pastinya kamu harepin. Karna, kalo aku berhenti nulis ff Uke!Kai dan pergi karna sakit hati dengan kata-kata kamu itu artinya kamu menang dan aku kalah. Tapi maaf saya paling anti dengan namanya kekalahan. Jadi sekali lagi maaf-maaf saja ya mueheehehe**

**Sori ya nggak bisa balesin review satu-satu. Tapi percayalah, AKU CINTA KALIAN SEMUA! KALIAN LUAR BIASA! :***

**BIG THANKS TO:**

Jo**ngin48|thiefhanie fhaa|maya han|LM90|utsukushii02|zakurafrezee|yesaya mei|Chocochips Ice cream|Exofanfic'rae|swag cutie|novisaputri09|virniania|Joy Wu 94|afnikimni001|wiwit happyangel |saya orchestra|flamethelight|jonginisa|eviaquariusgirl|afranabilacantik|nha shawol|jungdongah|k1mut|rizkaapamungkas|ZeeKai|rofi mvpshawol|naintin|Odult Maniac|askasufa|meifaharuka haruka|Vioolyt|putrifibrianti96|KaiNieris|Kangji|HanbiJung|miszshanty05|dearkimkai|Kamong Jjong|aranesiia|Guest|cutexoxo|nartsu chan|hyura kim 5|cute|kaai|Guest|park hara|flappyixing|Guest|CallMeDream|EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS|BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim|realpbh|kim hyun soo|Guest|ren chan|ytrisdia|HunKai Forever|Guest|aranesia|Guest|kaikai|redfly|nawna|Guest|Guest|jonhinwu|kim atun elfishy|DEVANGLE|youngimongi|flo futsuji|htyoung|mgfansha|kkamjongie kim|liaoktaviani joaseo|tanpa identitas|yo|Hadisya aghenia|Mutiara Park|rani|M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238| Kinalopa47 **

**Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan pen-name dan ada yang terlewat x_x**

**Seperti biasa,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **

**Please? Biar tambah semangat;)**


	3. What's going on with me?

**Chapter 3: What's going on with me?**

* * *

Sehun membuka matanya saat mendengar suara dengan isakan yang menganggunya. Dan ia mengernyit saat mendapati dirinya berada di dalam benda yang sepertinya tengah bergerak...

Ini...

Hah?!

_Ambulance_?

"Ahjussi, bagaimana jika temanku mati?"

Sehun mengenyit saat mendengar suara parau Jongin ada di dekatnya. Sehun melirikan ekor matanya kesamping dan mendapati Jongin yang tengah menangis dengan dramatis sembari menatap ahjussi yang menggunakan seragam petugas kesehatan.

"Dia tak akan mati. Lihatlah, ini hanya luka kecil." Sehun juga melirik sosok yang Jongin panggil ahjussi itu tengah menatap Jongin jengah. "Ini hanya luka kecil. Sangat kecil dan tidak berbahaya."

"Jika tidak bahaya, kenapa dia belum sadar juga?" Jongin menatap ahjussi itu menuntut, "Bagaimana jika terjadi pendarahan dalam? Cedera kepala sangatlah berbahaya ahjussi." Jongin mulai mengahapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya dan menangis dengan keras.

Sehun menatapnya jengah. Sehun benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pola pikir sahabat manisnya itu, kenapa diumurnya yang hampir tiga puluh tahun ia bisa seidiot itu sih?

* * *

**Title: You're Mine!**

**Disclaimer : God &amp; Themselves **

**Rate : T+++++ (dusta ding:p)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

**Warning : OOC, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, fict enggak nyambung sama judulnya-_-, ceritanya maksain banget**

**Summary: Rencana Sehun untuk menemui Luhan, -mantan kekasihnya- untuk kembali kepelukannya harus gagal total karena tingkah idiot dari sahabat manisnya sendiri –Kim Jongin- dan mereka malah berakhir dengan Tour Romantisme Korea ala Jongin. / "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** **/ "Jangan 'ha!'" / "Cuma masalah waktu sampai ada polisi yang menangkap kita dengan tuduhan **_**stalking**_**." / "Fak! Memangnya aku anjing!"/ It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], Yaoi, BL, DLDR, RnR please!**

**.**

**.**

**You're Mine! ****© FyxHunKai**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda terlalu memaksakan diri/?**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[WARNING! TYPO(S) BERKELIARAN!]**

**.**

**.**

Jongin memegang tangan ahjussi itu dan menatap ahjussi itu dengan penuh harap, "Dia tak boleh menjadi autis. Sehun sudah cukup aku bully dengan mengatakan bahwa wajahnya keriput semua. Aku tak mau ia dibully oleh orang lain karena keautisannya itu." Jongin menangis dengan keras. Dan jangan lupakan isakan dramatisnya itu. Uuuhh sungguh itu semua membuat Sehun dan ahjussi itu semakin jengah.

"Hidupnya pasti akan semakin **–huks-** menyedihkan! Dia bahkan barusaja diputuskan oleh pacarnya **–huks-** bagaimana ini? huhuhu Seh **–huks-** hunnn." Jongin menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena menangis.

"Sehunku tak boleh menjadi autis. Bagaimana jika ia menjadi autis **–huks huks huks-**." Jongin beralih menatap Sehun yang memilih memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dan memeluk erat tubuh Sehun masih dengan terisak kecang.

'_Kau lah yang autis disini Jongin!'_ Sehun berteriak kesal dalam hati.

Cukup sudah. Sehun sudah sangat jengah melihat tingkah pria manis yang tengah memeluknya erat saat ini.

"Tenanglah dan lihat aku." Sehun bergumam pelan dengan nada kesal.

"Eh?" Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya dengan terkejut, "Sehun? Kau sudah sadar?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Sehun malah bangun dari rebahannya dan duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit nyeri. Jongin yang melihat itu sontak menatapnya khawatir.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah kau merasa mual?" tanya ahjussi itu.

Sehun menatap ahjussi itu dan tersenyum formal, "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

Jongin tiba-tiba menarik bahunya, "S-siapa namaku?" tanyanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "I-ini.. ini berapa? Berapa jumlah jariku?" Jongin menunjukan kesepuluh jarinya di depan mata Sehun.

Sungguh! Sehun merasa Jongin adalah orang teridiot yang pernah ia kenal.

Sehun menatap Jongin sebal. Sehun menempeleng kepala Jongin pelan dengan pandangan jijik, "Aku tak tahu."

Jongin beralih memandang Sehun dengan ekspresi yang seolah ia adalah gadis yang tengah mengandung anak dari kekasihnya dan kekasihnya tak mau bertanggung jawab.

_Oh my!_

Jongin mulai menangis dengan keras –lagi- dan memeluknya dengan erat, "Bagaimana ini? Ahjussi! Kau bilang Sehun tidak apa-apa! Bahkan Sehun tak tahu namaku dan jumlah jari-jari ku.. huhuhu bagimana mana ini?"

Sehun dengan kesal membungkam bibir Jongin dengan telapak tangan besarnya dan memandang ahjussi itu dengan pandangan menyesal, "Maafkan kami atas kejadian ini. Anda bisa menurunkan kami sekarang."

**.**

**[You're Mine!]**

**.**

"Yah Kim Jongin! Berhentilah menangis!" Sehun dengan kesal menghentakan tubuh Jongin ke sofa apartemen mereka –Minseok-. Sumpah demi apapun ia tak habis pikir dengan sosok pria dewasa yang nyatanya masih bermental anak SD di depannya ini.

"Huhuhu **–huks-** Se **–huks-** huuuunnnn." Sehun dengan kesal menggigiti kepalan tangannya sendiri. masa bodoh ia akan di _bully_ oleh Jongin karena tinggah bodohnya yang menahan kesal dengan menggigit gemas kepalan tangannya.

Sehun tak perduli!

"Huhuhuhuhuhu,"

Sehun masih menggigit kepalan tangannya.

"Se **–huks-** huuuunn. Mia **–huks-** mianhaeee **–huks-** eee."

Sehun mengigit bantal sofa.

"Sehun jangan ja **–huks-** di autis **–huks-** huhuhuhu."

"Aku akan menciummu jika kau masih menangis." Ancam Sehun kesal.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," dan Jongin tak mengindahkan anca—

**CUP!**

—man.

"..."

Hening.

Sehun tersenyum puas saat Jongin sudah berhenti menangis dan menatapnya horor, "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun mengindikan bahu –sok- cuek, "Menciummu, tentu saja."

"YA! Oh Sehun kau benar-benar—"

"Kau yang benar-benar Jongin!" potong Sehun cepat yang membuat Jongin sedikit terkesiap kaget, "Aku sudah menggendongmu sepanjang perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki dan mendengarkan tangisan tak pentingmu itu. Aku baik-baik saja bodoh! Aku bahkan mengingat dengan baik jalan pulang apartemen hyung mu ini!"

"Eh?" Jongin menepuk dahinya pelan saat menyadarinya, "Maaf."

Sehun mendengus pelan mendengarnya, "Dasar idiot." Sehun berjalan kearah kamar Minsek dengan menggerutu sebelum suara Jogin yang memanggilnya membuat Sehun membalikan badannya dengan kesal, "Apalagi Jong?"

Jongin memilin kecil ujung kemeja yang dikenakannya saat ini, "Ak-aku.. ingin bertanya."

"Apa?"

"K-kenapa kau menciumku?"

Sehun tersentak kecil mendengarnya, "Supaya kau diam, bodoh."

"T-tapi... kenapa kau harus mencium bibirku tadi? Biasanya supaya aku diam kau kan mencium pipiku, Hun." Jongin menatap Sehun dengan wajah polosnya. Membuat Sehun mengeuk ludahnya keras.

Berfikir. Berfikir. Berfikir.

Apa yang harus ia jawab kepada pria manis itu? aduuuhh.

Masalahnya tadi Sehun juga tak tahu mengapa ia bisa dengan berani mencium Jongin di bibirnya.

Sehun hanya menuruti instingnya, Oke.

"Hahahhaha kau jelek sekali Jongin jika setelah menangis seperti itu hahaaha wajahmu dekil sekali hahahaha." Sehun tertawa –dipaksakan- keras untuk menghindari pertanyaan yang Jongin layangkan tadi. Sehun masih tertawa –dipaksakan- keras sambil berjalan memasuki kamar Minseok.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal mendengar ejekan Sehun tadi, memang sejelek itu apa wajahnya. Jongin mendengus dan meraih kamera Insta-x yang selalu ada dimanapun dan kapanpun ia berada dan memotret wajahnya yang cemberut dengan bekas linangan air mata yang belum mengering di pipi gembilnya lalu menuliskan

'_Sehun menjadi autis :'( '_ di dalam buku perjalanan mereka.

Sedangkan Sehun sendiri masih berdiri di balik pintu kamar Minseok sambil memegang dada sebelah kirinya yang berdegup –sangat- kencang. Sehun bahkan hampir sesak nafas karena degupan keras di dalam dadanya itu. Sungguh Sehun tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Sehun tak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Ada apa denganku, sih?"

Sepertinya baik Sehun maupun Jongin, akan tidak bisa tidur malam ini.

**.**

**[You're Mine!]**

**.**

Jongin dengan ragu melirik Sehun yang sedang –mencoba- tertidur disebelahnya. Jongin memutar tubuhnya mengahadap Sehun dan menatap pria yang tidur dengan menutup matanya dengan lengannya itu. Jongin masih saja memandang lekat Sehun tanpa menyadari sosok yang ditatapnya sudah bergerak gelisah.

"Hun."

"Hmm?"

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur. Aku juga tak bisa tidur Huuuunn, entah apa yang terjadi padaku hingga aku tak bisa tidur seperti ini." Jongin menghela nafasnya lelah dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk meletakannya di dada bidang Sehun.

"Aku juga."

"Hun."

"Hng?"

"Huuun."

"Apa?"

"Sehuuuuuunnnn."

"Apa Jong?"

"Hehehe," Jongin terkekeh pelan dan menusuk-nusuk pelan perut Sehun, "Besok kita jalan-jalan yuk Hun. Selama disini kan kita belum jalan-jalan."

"Kemana?"

"Ya lihat besok saja. sekali-kali kau juga butuh hiburan Hun, jangan memikirkan Luhan hyung terus." Nasihat Jongin sok dewasa sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan perut rata Sehun.

Sehun mendengus dan menyentak tangan Jongin dari atas perutnya, "Aku bahkan tak memikirkan Luhan hyung sama sekali."

"Bohong."

"Serius."

"Bohong."

"Serius."

"Boh— Eh? Kenapa malah membahas seperti ini sih kan tadi berbeda topik."

"Kau yang memulainya."

"Yasudah, besok kita jalan-jalan ya. Karena kita tak ada mobil, kita naik bus saja."

"Memang kau tahu bus-bus di Seoul?" Sehun menatap pucuk kepala Jongin menuntut dan dibalas decakan sombong Jongin, "Serahkan pada Kim Jongin yang tampan."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja! ya hitung-hitung aku akan menjadi _tour guide_ mu hehehe. Gratis kok tenang saja."

"Baiklah."

"Hng.. kira-kira aku harus memberi nama apa ya perjalanan kita besok?" Jongin mengetuk-ngetukan telunjuknya didepan bibir bawahnya, berfikir.

Sehun berdecak malas, "Ck! memangnya penting yah seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja!" Jongin terdiam sebentar, "Ooohh! Tour kita besok aku akan menamainya dengan tour romantisme Korea ala Jongin hehe. Ya hitung-hitung untuk latihanmu berkencan kelak hehehe. Kau kan tak pernah berkencan Hun."

"..."

"Kau parah sekali sih tak pernah berkencan dengan Luhan hyung. Pantas saja dia memutuskanmu, kau terlalu kaku sih." celoteh Jongin polos tanpa menyadari Sehun tengah menatap garang kearahnya, "Seperti Chanyeol hyung dong. Dia romantis sekali setiap malam minggu selalu mengajakku jalan-jalan dulu."

Sehun menatap pucuk kepala Jongin tak suka, "Kau membicarakan Chanyeol di depanku?!"

"Hmm..."

Hening.

Sehun tersentak kecil saat Jongin tiba-tiba memutar kepalanya dan menatapnya lucu dari jarak sedekat itu, "Kita membaca _urban legend_ yuk Hun." Jongin tersenyum imut di depannya.

Ini...

Terlalu dekat.

Dan Sehun tak dapat menjamin kesehatan jantungnya setelah melihat senyuman dan tatapan Jongin tadi.

Oh tuhan.

Sehun berdehem pelan dan mendorong kepala Jongin yang sedang berbantalan pada dada bidangnya dengan pelan, "Oke. Jangan takut tapi." Jongin hanya mengangguk semangat mendengarnya, "Janji?" Jongin mengangguk mantap.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya di meja nakas samping ranjang untuk _browsing_ di _google_ seputar kisah _urban legend._

"Kau mau membacanya sendiri atau aku yang membacakan?" tanya Sehun yang melihat Jongin sudah mendapatkan posisinya yang nyaman dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Sehun saja yang bacakan ya." Jongin mengeratkan selimutnya dan menempelkan tubuhnya pada dada Sehun.

Sehun mengehela nafas melihat kelakuan Jongin, "Ini belum dimulai dan kau sudah seperti anak anjing yang ketakukan." Komentar Sehun yang hanya dibalas cubitan kecil diperutnya oleh sosok Jongin.

"Ssstt sudah Sehun baca saja jangan berkomentar terus."

Sehun mendengus malas mendengarnya, "Judulnya _Keyhole_,"

"**Seorang pria datang ke sebuah hotel. Ketika **_**check in**_**, sang resepsinis memperingatkannya **_**'tolong jangan masuk ke kamar yang tidak ada nomornya'**_**. Pria itu mengangguk dan segera mencari kamarnya yang bernomor sepuluh. Saat itulah ia melihat kamar yang tak ada nomornya seperti kata resepsionis tadi. Karena penasaran, pria itu memutuskan untuk mengintip dari lubang kunci untuk melihat apa isi dari kamar itu. Ia melihat seorang wanita tua berwajah pucat sedang duduk ditengah ruangan. Kulit tubuh wanita tua itu terlihat sangat putih, tidak seperti kulit manusia kebanyakan—"**

"_It's you_ Sehun." Celetuk Jongin polos yang menuahkan jitakan pelan di pucuk kepalanya. Jongin hanya menyengir polos saat Sehun menatapnya datar, "Hehe _next_."

"—**tiba-tiba saja wanita itu menoleh dan menatapnya. Karena ketakutan, pria itu berlari ke kamarnya. Malamnya ia tak bisa tidur ia memikirkan kamar tak bernomor itu. Saking penasarannya, ia mutuskan untuk berjalan kerah kamar itu lagi dan mengintip di lubang kuncinya lagi. Tetapi ia hanya dapat melihat warna merah disana. Pria itu berfikir jika wanita itu terganggu dan menutup lubang kunci tadi dengan kertas merah. Ia pun tak ambil pusing dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk tid—"**

"Mana bagian seramnya?!" protes Jongin lagi.

"_Fuck!_ _Shut up your noisy mouth or i will kiss you again_."

Jongin berdehem pelan dan mengeratkan tubuhnya pada Sehun, "_O-okay_."

"—**Keesokan harinya saat **_**check out**_** pria itu meutuskan untuk bertanya mengenai kamar itu kepada resepsionis kemarin. Resepsionis menjawab dengan wajah sedih **_**'Dahulu ada sepasang suami istri yang menginap dikamar itu. suatu hari mereka bertengkar dan sang suami membunuh istrinya. Sejak kejadian itu kami tak berani menyewakan kamar itu dan menyopot nomornya, membiarkan ruangan itu kosong.'**_** Pria itu hanya tertawa mendengarnya, ia sama sekali tak percaya dengan cerita hantu. Resepsionis itu menlanjutkan ceritanya, **_**'Wanita itu tak seperti kebanyakan manusia. Ia menderita kelaianan genetik sehingga seluruh kulit tubuhnya putih,**_**"**

Sehun melirik Jongin yang sekarang tengah mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Sehun terkekeh kecil sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya,

"—**gelak tawa pria itu terhenti mendengar penuturan resepsionis tersebut. Resepsionis mengakhirnya ceritanya. **_**'Dan mata wanita itu merah'**_**."**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Kim Jongin! Jangan berteriak bodoh ini sudah malam!"

Jongin menempelkan tubuhnya pada Sehun dan merangsak masuk kedalam selimut. Jongin memeluk perut Sehun erat. Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan pelan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

"S-sehun! Jangan bilang yang pria lihat di lubang kunci itu mata wanita tua yang terbunuh itu?!" Jongin menatap Sehun takut-takut.

Sehun mengendikan bahunya, "Entahlah. Mungkin iya."

"Huhuhu Sehun aku takut." Jongin merengek padanya.

"Kau sudah berjanji tak akan takut Kim Jongin." Sehun mendang Jongin datar. Jongin melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah sambil menatap Sehun memelas dan menggeleng pelan dengan pandangan ingin menangis.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pasrah dan memilih meletakan ponselnya di meja nakas lagi sebelum beralih balas memeluk tubuh Jongin. "Tidurlah, aku akan memelukmu Jong." Sehun dapat merasakan Jongin mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

Beberapa menit selelahnya Sehun dapat mendengarkan hembusan nafas Jongin yang teratur dan dengkuran halus Jongin. Sehun sedikit melongokan kepalanya untuk memastikannya. Jongin sudah tidur. Manis sekali.

Eh?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk menghilangkan fikiran bodohnya tadi.

**Drrtt Drrtt**

Sehun melirik ponselnya saat mendengar benda itu bergetar. Sehun segera membuka _notification_ dan menemukan ada satu pesan yang baru saja masuk. Sehun menggerakan jarinya untuk membuka pesan itu.

.

_Fr: Kris hyung_

_Sehun, aku sudah mendengar jika kau di Seoul. Ku harap kau bisa menjemputku lusa di bandara. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kau ada teman designer kan? Aku berencana akan memesan pakaian di temanmu itu. Bagaimana? Dia handal kan?_

.

Sehun hanya mendengus pelan membacanya. Dia memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan pesan sepupu China-Canada nya tersebut. Sehun memilih meletakan ponselnya dan beralih memeluk tubuh Jongin lagi. Rasa kantuk rasa-rasanya sudah mulai menyerang Sehun. Sehun bergerak pelan-pelan dan mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Jongin dan berbisik, "Selamat malam Jongin. Mimpikan aku ya." Di telinga Jongin sebelum rasa kantuk itu benar-benar menjemputnya.

Entahlah Sehun sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Jogin malam ini.

Mungkin Jongin benar, Sehun terkena cidera di dalam kepalanya karena terjatuh tadi.

Sehun sudah menjadi autis.

Kerena Kim Jongin,

Mungkin.

**.**

**[You're Mine!]**

**.**

"Jongin, kau yakin ini bus yang seharusnya kita naiki?" Sehun menatap ragu Jongin yang terlihat tengah sangat bahagia di sebelahnya.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun bahagia, "Tentu saja! aku _tour guide_ disini."

"Tapi perasaanku berkata lain."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu Hun. Sudah nikmati saja perjalanan ini. Mungkin sekitar empat puluh menit lagi kita akan sampai." Jongin mengait lengan kanan Sehun dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun.

"Kau bahkan masih bernafsu untuk tidur di dalam bus sepert ini?" Sehun mendengus malas sembari membenarkan posisi kepala Jongin dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pucuknya.

Ouh bahkan sekarang ucapan dan tindakannya pun bertolak belakang.

Jongin menguap lebar, "Semalam kan kita tidur malam sekali jadi wajar aku masih mengantuk."

"Tak ada hubungannya. Kau sudah cukup puas tidur Jong, ini sudah jam satu siang."

Jongin dengan kesal menggigit lengan kanan Sehun, "Diamlah Hun aku mau tidur." Dan Sehun hanya meringis dan menatap jengkel Jongin.

Sehun menatap Jongin yang sudah tertidur di bahunya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, Sehun menguap lebar setelahnya dan ikut menyenderkan kepalanya pada kepala Jongin. Melihat Jongin tertidur pulas seperti itu, Sehun jadi ikutan mengantuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan menguap lebar setelahnya. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya pelan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Oh masih di bus ternyata.

Eh?

Tunggu...

Apa?

Bus?

BUS?!

Jongin dengan cepat menegakkan kepalanya, membuat Sehun yang menyederkan kepalanya di kepala Jongin terbangun.

Terkejut.

Jongin menatap Sehun nelangsa, "S-Sehun.. jam berapa sekarang ini?"

Sehun yang baru saja bangun belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi dan hanya monyodorkan tangan kanannya yang terbalut jam tangan disana. Jongin melirik jam tangan Sehun takut-takut. Dan Mata Jongin sontak terbelalak horor saat melihat angka yang ditunjuk jarum jam Sehun.

Jam setengah enam.

MATI!

Jongin dengan gelagepan bangun dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih bingung dengan tingkahnya.

"Bocah itu kenapa sih?"

Selang beberapa menit setelahnya Jongin kembali dan duduk ditempatnya dengan wajah memelas menatap Sehun.

Oh sekarang Sehun paham situasi ini. Bersama-sama Jongin sudah lebih dari empat tahun ini membuatnya hafal mimik wajah sosok menyebalkan di sampingnya itu. Dan Sehun yakin, mimik wajah itu pertanda buruk.

Jongin tiba-tiba saja menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun dan menatap telak manik mata Sehun, "Sehun."

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau jangan marah ya."

Sehun tiba-tiba saja merasakan ada yang tak beres disini. Sehun meneguk salivanya berat.

"Sebenarnya..."

Sekarang Sehun semakin yakin ada yang tak beres disini.

"...kita..."

Sehun mendengus tak sabar. Ini hanya perasaanya saja atau memang Jongin sengaja untuk mendramatisir keadaan sih?

"...kitaaaaa..."

"Kita apa sih Jong?" tanya Sehun dengan sabar, meskipun nada suaranya berbanding terbalik.

Dan jawaban polos dari seorang Kim Jongin sukses membuat kesabaran seorang Oh Sehun hilang, "Dari awal kita sudah salah bus Hun. Ini bus jurusan Ulsan dan kita sudah di Ulsan sekarang."

"HAAAHH?!"

**.**

**[You're Mine!]**

**.**

"Sehun jangan marah." Jongin menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sehun pelan dengan wajah memelas. Sedaritadi Sehun terus menghiraukannya dan berjalan dengan cepat.

Jongin mengehentikan langkahnya dan mendengus kesal saat Sehun menambah kecepatan berjalannya. Bibir jongin sedikit menyunggingkan seringai saat menatap punggung kokoh seorang Oh Sehun. Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin langsung berlari dan menerjang punggung kokoh Sehun,

"SEHUUUUNNN,"

Lari.

Lompat.

Terjang.

Dan...

**BRUGH**

Jatuh.

"Kim Jongin!"

"Awwww..." Jongin tak mempedulikan amukan Sehun tadi dan matanya beralih pada sikunya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau apa-apaan sih tiba-tiba melompat dipunggungku seperti itu!" Sungut Sehun sembari bangun dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor. Beruntunglah Sehun yang menggunakan jaket sehingga tubuhnya tak ada yang tergores telotoar dan berdarah seperti Jongin yang hanya menggunakan kaos.

Jongin mencoba duduk dengan sedikit meringis, "Asshh... Auw aku berdarah." Gumam Jongin pelan.

Sehun yang mendengar gumaman Jongin mulai mengalihkan pendangannya pada Jongin. Dan seketika matanya terbelalak melihat darah yang mengalir pada siku Jongin.

"Jongin, kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun dengan segera berjongkok, mengambil alih tangan Jongin pelan dan meniup-niupnya secara perlahan.

"Sakit Sehun..." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jongin saat mendnegar nada bergetar dari sosok itu. Dan benar saja, Jongin tengah mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Yah jangan menangis Jongin. Ayo kita cari minimarket sekitar sini dan membersihkan lukamu dulu." Sehun dengan hati-hati membantu Jongin berdiri dan berjalan dengan pelan sembari menggenggam telapak tangan Jongin.

Jongin dan Sehun berusaha tak menghiraukan tatapan geli orang-orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang di jalanan tersebut.

Yeah, malu sih sebenarnya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Daripada menanggung malu lebih baik bertingkah sok cuek kan?

**.**

"Sehuuun, kau masih marah padaku?" Jongin menatap dalam sosok Sehun yang tengah dengan telaten membersihkan lukanya dengan cairan antiseptik yang barusaja dibelinya.

"Kapas."

Jongin melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah saat mendengar jawaban Sehun, "Maaf."

"Perban." Jongin dengan wajah cemberut mengambilkan perban disebelahnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Sehun yang mengacuhkan permintaan maafnya.

"Sehun, maaf."

"Plester."

"YAH!" Jongin dengan kesal menggeplak kepala Sehun dan Sehun mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apa sih Jong?" Sungut Sehun kesal

"Aku minta maaf dan kau mengacuhkanku!"

"Iya iya aku tahu, tapi lukamu juga perlu diperban dulu Jong."

Jongin hanya mendengus mendengarnya, "Alasan."

Sehun tersenyum geli menatap Jongin yang memelengkungkan bibirnya kebawah, "Kau jelek sekali jika seperti itu, Jong."

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Oh jadi kau gantian marah padaku?"

"Tentu!"

"Yaaahh padahal kita sudah sampai Ulsan."

"..."

"Padahal tadi sepertinya ada pasar malam disana."

"..."

"Pasti disana akan banyak permen kapas, permen cokelat, dan ice cream ya? Woah..."

Jongin melirik Sehun dari ekor matanya dan menegak salivanya keras. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat respon Jongin.

"Yasudah aku mencoba kesana sendiri saja. Hitung-hitung jalan-jalan di Ulsan." Sehun sudah akan beranjak dari bangku yang ia duduki sebelum sepasang lengan Jongin menanhannya.

"Kenapa Jong?" tanya Sehun –sok- polos dengan pandangan –sok- polosnya pula.

"A-aku.."

"Hmm?"

Jongin menundukan kepalanya, "Aku ikut Hun."

Dan Sehun sukses dibuat terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan sahabatnya itu. Sehun mengacak rambut Jongin gemas, membuat sang empunya terperangah dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Biarlah Sehun menjadi sedikit _Out of Character_ untuk saat ini.

Yang terpenting bagi Sehun sekarang ini, ia dan Jongin dapat bersenang-senang di Ulsan.

Bukankah ini acara _tour_ mereka berdua?

**.**

**[You're Mine!]**

**.**

"Sehuunn, kau sudah pernah ke pasar malam?" Jongin menengokan kepalanya mengahadap Sehun yang terlihat sedang mengamati suasana ramai pasar malam itu.

"Dulu pernah. tapi itu sudah dulu sekali."

Jongin menatap Sehun tertarik, "Kapan?"

"Saat umurku lima tahun." Sehun menatapnya dan memeberikan cengiran bodoh.

Sumpah demi apapun.

Menurut Jongin, Sehun hari ini _out of character_ sekali.

"HAH?!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau tak bisa ya bersikap normal sehari saja Jongin? Reaksimu benar-benar berlebihan."

"Eh? E-eemmm maaf," Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah sekarang Sehun ingin mencoba wahana yang mana dulu?"

"Terserah aku?"

Jongin mengangguk semangat dengan senyum cerianya, "Hmm.."

"Aku sebenarnya dari dulu ingin mencoba wahana itu."

"Apa?"

Sehun menjulurkan tangannya, "Itu."

"Yang mana?" Jongin berusaha menekan senyumnya dan memasang wajah _Innocent_ terbaik miliknya.

"Itu Jong."

"Yang mana siiihhhhhhhh."

Sehun mendengus keras. Ia merasa sedang dikerjai Jongin saat ini.

"Kau memang bodoh ya Jong?"

Jongin merengut, "Kau juga kenapa tak _to the point_ saja huh dasar! Bilang saja kau mau naik apa."

"Aku mau," Sehun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk melihat reaksi Jongin yang terlihat sabar menunggu kalimanya.

"Hmm?"

"Komedi putar."

"..."

"..."

"pppfffttt—BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"_Fuck!_ Hentikan tawamu Jongin!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_**REALLY SORRY FOR VERY SLOW UPDATE! SIAPA KANGEN HAYOOO? –nggak ada- Oke-_-**_

**Maaf beribu maaf jugaaaa.. padahal kemaren udah janji bakalan update setelah Ujian Kenaikan Kelas selesai, dan aku gabisa nepatin ituuu TToTT**

**Jadi OSIS beneran superduper sibuk ngurus sana sini, ngurus PPDB lah, Classmeet lah, Pensi lah. Gara-gara sibuk OSIS sampe jarang ada waktu buat nulis lagi TToTT. Muaaaaffffffffff. Apalagi sempet marahan sama doi gara-gara masalah proposal OSIS aduuuhhh yaudah langsung aku jadiin ff HunKai bwahahahahahaha**

**Oh iya, ada yang kenal sama adegan waktu di ambulance? Hahahah iya itu adegan di drama pinocchio. Sumpah langsung keinget jongin waktu kebayang adegan park shin hye idiotnya di drama bagian itu.**

**Sebenernya ini mau di update udah dari bulan lalu. Tapi ya gitu modem **_**suck**_** banget.**

**Dan maaf juga kayanya ini lebih pendek dari ch 2 ya?**

**EH IYAAA.. TUH KRIS UDAH HAMPIR MUNCUL TUUHH SIAPA YANG NUNGGU HAYOOOO :p**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**KaiNieris|novisaputri09|yesaya mei|cici fu|saphire always for onyx|VampireDPS|snowy07| |Keepbeef Chiken Chubu|kimm bii|thiefhanie fhaa|putrifibrianti96|Prince Changsa|sejin kimkai|BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim|Vioolyt|Odult Maniac|miszshanty05|M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238|myungricho|Exofanfic'rae|Wiwitdyas1|whitechrysan|dejong13|ZeeKai|afranabilacantik|jonginisa|nha shawol|saya orchestra|gyusatan|flamintsqueen|jungdongah|HafifahEXO11|Kamong Jjong|dhantieee|kim|park hara|L|Guest(1)|redfly|youngimongi|Guest(2)|bapexo|aliyya|cute|joy wu94|Hadisya aghenia|guest 88|Jongin48|utsukushii02|ariee evilcuteelf 9|askasufa|Ohse|Dnoorsyita|htyoung|EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS|L(2)|blissfulxo|hsejong94|guest(3)|Gefrin16|yongchan|jongjongie**

**Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan pen-name dan ada yang terlewat x_x**

**Seperti biasa,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **

**Please? Biar bisa ngelawan waktu :p**


	4. Meet Him

_**Chapter 4 : Meet Him**_

* * *

Jongin mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu, "Hun setelah ini kita minum-minum yaaaa."

"Hah?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jongin dan berkerut bingung. Sehun sedikit tak jelas mendengar perkataan Jongin karena makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya itu.

Jongin menelan makanannya cepat, "Tadi aku melihat _bar_ diujung jalan sana. Setelah ini kita pergi kesana yaaaa." Jongin memandang Sehun dengan tatapan lucunya.

Sehun menelan ludahnya berat.

Jika Jongin menatapnya seperti itu bagaimana bisa ia menolak.

Sehun berdehem pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya, "Ini yang kau sebut-sebut sebagai _tour romantisme_ _korea ala Jongin? _Makan _ttobukki_ di kedai kecil pinggir jalan?"

Baiklah lebih baik Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraannya saja kan?

Jongin mengerjap lalu menjulurkan tangan dan mengelap bibir Sehun dengan tisu yang tadi digunakannya. Selama sepersekian detik Sehun hanya mampu membeku, sama sekali tak siap dengan aksi spontan pria manis di depannya itu.

Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Romantis kan?"

Sehun segera tersadar dan berdecak –sok- jijik, "Kau tak mempunyai penyakit mulut kan?"

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "_Tour-_nya sih romantis, pesertanya yang tidak."

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang sekarang tengah sibuk menulis di foto Sehun yang sedang makan _ttobukki_ –yang entah kapan Jongin mengambilnya- di bukunya. Sebenarnya selama ini ia penasaran juga apa gunanya buku –yang diberi nama Jongin buku perjalanan Jongin dan Sehun- itu. tetapi jika ia bertanya ia harus siap dengan serentetan kata-kata idiot dan kekanak-kanakan dari bibir Jongin. Diam adalah emas.

"Hun.."

"Hng?"

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan hyung?"

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau mau ku ajak _tour_ ini agar bisa menebus kesalahanmu yang tak pernah kencan dengannya dulu?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya tak suka, "Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Luhan."

"Oh ya? Bukankah kau kembali ke Korea untuk Luhan hyung?"

Sehun dan Jongin bertemu pandang dalam beberapa saat, sebelum keduanya kompak mengalihkan pandangannya. Setelah itu, keheningan yang canggung menyeruak diantara mereka. Sehun dan Jongin sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Nggg.. Hun ayo kita ke _bar_ diujung jalan sana."

Sehun dengan cepat bangkit dan berjalan kekasir untuk membayar dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Saat berbalik, ia mendapati sosok Jongin yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sehun terpaku melihat sosok Jongin.

Sehun merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Dengan hatinya. Entah apa itu.

* * *

**You're Mine!**

**God &amp; Themselves **

** T**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

**Warning : OOC, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, fict enggak nyambung sama judulnya-_-, ceritanya maksain banget**

**Summary: Rencana Sehun untuk menemui Luhan, -mantan kekasihnya- untuk kembali kepelukannya harus gagal total karena tingkah idiot dari sahabat manisnya sendiri –Kim Jongin- dan mereka malah berakhir dengan Tour Romantisme Korea ala Jongin. / It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], Yaoi, BL, DLDR, RnR please!**

**.**

**.**

**You're Mine! ****© FyxHunKai**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda terlalu memaksakan diri/?**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[WARNING! TYPO(S) BERKELIARAN!]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sehun masih engan bergerak dari tempatnya. Jongin mendesah dan menghampiri Sehun, "Oh ayolah Sehun kau tak tahu aku kedinginan? Aku tak membawa jaketku demi tuhan." Jongin menyelipkan tangannya di lekukan siku Sehun dan menariknya mendekati pintu _bar_.

"Jongin, didalam pasti banyak sekali para penggoda."

"Jangan hiraukan mereka jika mereka menggodamu Huuuunn."

"Aku tak mempermasalahkan diriku Jong. Tapi kau. Bagaimana jika kau digoda pria di dalam sana kau tahu sendiri wajahmu saja tak terlihat 'laki'."

"APA KATAMU?!" Jongin sudah bersiap-siap akan menggeplak kepala Sehun.

"Uh-oh oke maafkan aku."

Jongin mendecak keras dan membiarkan tangannya meluncur dari lekukan siku Sehun ke arah pergelangan tangannya dan meraih lengan jaket milik Sehun, berusaha menarik lelaki keras kepala itu. Sepertinya usahanya berhasil karena Sehun mendesah tanda menyerah dan membiarkan Jongin menariknya ke pintu _bar_.

"Baik baik. Tapi tetap berada disisiku, oke?"

"mm-hmm." Jongin mengangguk pelan.

Namun tiba-tiba Sehun memutar pergelangan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Jongin.

Jongin yakin jantungnya berhenti berdetak beberapa detik ketika tangan Sehun menyentuh tangannya apakah tadi ia sempat mengeluh dingin? Aneh, karena sekarang Jongin sudah merasa hangat hanya karena genggaman tangan Sehun. Jongin sedikit mendongak menatap Sehun yang tidak menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa.

"Baiklah." Gumam Sehun pelan dan mendorong pitu _bar_ dengan tegas. Membuat jantung Jongin lagi-lagi berdetak lebih cepat.

**.**

**_HunKai_**

**.**

"Hei, dia tampan." bisik sosok bartender cantik di dekat Jongin.

"Siapa?"

"Kekasihmu tadi. Tangkapan yang bagus."

Jongin mendesis dan memelototi bartender cantik itu, takut Sehun yang entah dimana itu tiba-tiba muncul dan mendengar apa yang baru dikatakan bartender cantik itu.

"Tangkapan? Memangnya dia ikan?" tukas Jongin lirih.

Tiffany –bartender cantik itu- tidak peduli dan melanjutkan perkataannya sembari tersenyum kecil, "Kau beruntung. Kalau aku belum punya kekasih, sudah kurebut dia darimu."

Jongin tertawa. Tiffany, si bartender cantik di depannya itu benar-benar bisa untuk dijadikan teman berbicara disaat Sehun sedang entah kemana.

Harus Jongin akui ia merasa agak kecewa karena Sehun tak berada disisinya saat ini. Padahal yang awalnya ngotot tak ingin masuk ke bar kan Sehun sendiri. Jongin mendengus, sebal sendiri jadinya.

"Sepertinya bukan cuma aku yang punya pikiran merebut kekasih tampanmu darimu." kata Tiffany tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

Tiffany terlihat sedang menunjuk arah belakangnya dengan dagunya.

Jongin menoleh dengan cepat ke arah yang ditunjuk Tiffany. Jongin melihat Sehun dan gadis cantik, -sangat cantik maksudnya- sedang berbicara. Wajahnya dekat sekali dengan Sehun. Sesekali wanita itu tersenyum lebar dan mempertontonkan barisan giginya yang putih dan rapi. Jongin tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Sehun menghilang dari sampingnya dan sekarang Sehun malah sedang berusaha selingkuh eh apa selingkuh? Bukan! Bukan! Tidak!

Dan wanita cantik berpakaian minim itu semakin lama semakin dekat dengan Sehun. O-oh, tunggu sebentar!

Jongin menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kau mau minum lagi? Biar kuambilkan," Sehun menawarkan sambil menunjuk gelas Wanita itu yang sudah kosong.

"Tentu saja," sahut wanita itu dengan senyum manis yang membuat Jongin naik darah.

Wanita itu baru akan membuka mulut lagi dan Jongin langsung tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Secepat kilat, sebelum wanita centil itu sempat mengucapkan apa pun, Jongin menyela dengan suara keras—hampir seperti teriakan pernyataan perang zaman dulu, "Sehun, kau mau ke mana? Aku ikut!"

"Tiff, aku pergi dulu menyusul tangkapanku, okay?" Jongin bangkit dari kursi dengan cepat dan melemparkan senyum yang tak kalah manisnya ke arah wanita centil itu yang membalasnya dengan senyum sinis. Wanita itu bahkan tidak boleh bermimpi ingin mendekati Sehun.

Sehun itu miliknya.

Coba saja kalau berani.

Jongin mengikuti Sehun entah kemana ia hanya mengikuti sosok pria itu.

"Ternyata kau baik sekali ya." komentar Jongin dengan nada sinis begitu mereka berdiri berdampingan di meja bar.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti, "Hm? Baik bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau harus mengambilkan minuman untuknya?" tanya Jongin ketus, sama sekali tidak memandang Sehun. Ia tahu ia terdengar kekanak-kanakan, tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri.

Karena tidak mendengar jawaban, Jongin melirik Sehun sekilas dan mendapati laki-laki itu sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?" Jongin mengalihkan pandangan lagi. Ia merasa Sehun bisa membaca pikirannya hanya dengan menatap matanya.

Dan itu berbahaya. Sangat.

"Kim Jongin." panggil Sehun. "Coba pandang aku."

Karena Sehun memanggilnya dengan lembut, Jongin tidak punya pilihan lain selain berpaling dengan enggan dan memandang Sehun yang terlihat sedang tersenyum kecil. Hey! Sehun tak pernah berbicara lembut oke? Jadi Jongin tak punya pilihan lain.

Senyum Sehun melebar, "Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak," cetus Jongin langsung.

Siapa yang cemburu? Tidak ada.

Tidak ada kan?

Sehun tertawa kecil. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap kepala Jongin. Jantung Jongin langsung meloncat tidak karuan hanya karena usapan pelan Sehun itu.

Sehun menatap mata Jongin, "Aku menawarinya minuman lagi sebagai alasan untuk menyingkir dari sana."

"Sungguh?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau tidak tertarik padanya?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Sedikit pun tidak?"

Sehun berpikir sejenak, "Yah... Dia memang cantik sekali." gumamnya.

Jongin mengerutkan kening tak suka.

"Tapi tidak, dia bukan tipeku." lanjut Sehun tenang. Ia berpaling ke arah Jongin, "Makanya kau tidak perlu cemas. Kau tahu, kulitmu bisa cepat keriput kalau kau berkerut seperti itu terus."

Jongin mendengus walaupun dalam hatinya senang mendengar ucapan Sehun—sebelum laki - laki itu bicara tenang keriput dan semacamnya- itu. Untuk menutupi rasa malunya, ia hanya menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Bodoh! Yang keriput itu kau Sehun!"

Dan Sehun hanya bisa tertawa keras mendengarnya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa benar-benar merasa bahagia dan lengkap saat ini. ia merasa bahagia karena Jongin terlihat sedang cemburu. Dan ia merasa lengkap... lengkap berada disisi Jongin.

Entah apa yang salah dengannya belakangan ini.

Sepertinya ia harus mabuk malam ini untuk menghilangkan fikiran ngelantur tentang perasaanya.

Ya, benar ia harus mabuk.

**.**

"Jongin."

Jongin mendongakan kepalanya yang menunduk pasrah menatap sosok Tiffany yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Oh, kau Tiff."

Tiffa meringis kecil, "Sepertinya kekasihmu sudah mabuk berat."

"Memang. Pria keriput ini menyusahkan sekali! Aku bahkan belum tahu mau tidur dimana dan dia malah mabuk berat seperti ini huhuhuhuhu." Jongin mengusap kasar wajahnya yang hampir menangis.

"Kau boleh menginap di _flat_ ku kalau kau mau. Aku mempunyai satu kamar kosong untuk tamu ngomong-ngomong."

Jongin menatap Tiffany dengan senyum bahagianya, "Benarkah? Boleh? Kau serius Tiff?" dan Tiffany hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau memangnya tak takut tinggal dengan dua laki-laki?"

"Untuk apa? Kekasihmu yang tampan itu tak mungkin memperkosaku dengan keadaan mabuk berat seperti itu. dan kau? Eng.. aku bahkan tak yakin kau bisa memperkosa wanita atau tidak. Secara, wajahmu saja—"

"_Stop stop stop! Okay! _Kau melukai harga diriku sebagai pria Tiff." Jongin merengut menatap Tiffany.

"Baiklah, ayo. _Flat_ ku tak jauh dari sini."

Jongin mendengus saat menatap Sehun yang sedang meracau tak jelas. Jongin memutuskan untuk memepah tubuh besar Sehun.

Sungguh rasanya Jongin ingin meninggalkan Sehun di jalan saja. tubuh Sehun itu lebih besar dibandingkan dirinya yatuhaaann.

Jongin dengan tertatih tatih memasuki kamar tamu di _flat _kecil Tiffany dan menjatuhkan tubuh Sehun pada ranjang disana. Jongin rasanya ingin menggigit Sehun saja, tubuhnya sakit semua dan terasa mau remuk.

Jongin berjalan keluar kamar dan menemukan Tiffany sedang menonton televisi sendirian.

"Eng.. Tiff."

Tiffany menolehkan kepalanya, "Hng?"

"Aku tidur dulu ya. Selamat malam Tiff." Tiffany hanya terkekeh melihat tingkahnya dan mengangguk kecil.

Jongin menutup pintu kamar _flat_ Tiffany dengan pelan. Takut membangunkan Sehun yang terlihat sedang tertidur itu.

Jongin ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun dan menatap dalam wajah damai Sehun yang tengah tertidur. Sehun tampan sekali jika tidur, pikirnya. Jongin tersenyum kecil menatapnya. Selama ini ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat Sehun tidur karena mabuk.

Sehun tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan menatap Jongin linglung. Jongin tentu saja terkaget-kaget karena itu.

"Kauuuuu..." Sehun menunjuk Jongin dengan telunjuknya dan tersenyum bodoh.

Jongin menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Mil..lik..kuu."

Jongin melotot kaget.

"Cium _–hik-_ aku. Disini." Sehun menjuk pipinya sendiri dan tersenyum aneh menatap Jongin.

Jongin hanya menuruti dan mengecup pelan pipi Sehun. Setelahnya Sehun menutup matanya lagi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Jongin terkekeh kecil melihatnya dan mengangkat tangannnya, berniat untuk menyentuh wajah tampan Sehun. Mendadak Sehun bergerak lagi, membuat Jongin membeku dengan tangan yang masih mengambang diatas kepala Sehun. Jika Sehun benar-benar terbangun, bisa bahaya.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Jongin dan Jongin menahan nafas dibuatnya. "Lu.. Lu.. Haannnn..."

Jongin melotot, Jongin berharap ia mempunya gangguan pendengaran sehingga yang ia dengar tadi itu tak benar. Namun, harapan itu pupus saat menyadari jika jaraknya dan Sehun sangat dekat untuk mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun tadi.

Sehun sendiri mengunyah-ngunyah, lalu kembali terlelap.

Jongin menatapnya sengit, "Dasar lelaki kriput menyebalkan!"

Tak perduli lagi, Jongin menendang dan mengulingkan Sehun hingga ia jatuh ke berdebam ke lantai. Sehun mengerang dalam tidurnya, tetapi tidak terbangun. Dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Jongin melemparkan bantal tepat di wajah Sehun.

Setelah menatap Sehun sebal, Jongin menarik selimut dan pergi tidur.

Jadi tadi itu Jongin dikira Luhan? Sialan!

Sudahlah, Jongin sudah tak mau tahu lagi.

**.**

**_HunKai_**

**.**

Sehun terbangun dengan kepala yang luar biasa pusing. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan tercekat saat mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan asing. Dan kenapa ia tidur dilantai seperti ini? Dan lagi... dimana Jongin?

Sehun berjalan pelan kearah pintu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang luar biasa pusing. Dan ketika ia membuka pintu Sehun terheran-heran mendapati Jongin sedang memasak dengan sosok wanita cantik yang asing baginya.

"Jongin."

Jongin hanya diam dan melirik sekilas Sehun yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Oh, Sehun makanlah dulu sup di meja itu. itu bisa untuk menghilangkan _hangover_ mu." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah wanita cantik yang tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ohh.. Aku Tiffany. Bartender di bar tempat kau mabuk semalam. Aku yang menawari Jongin supaya menginap disini karena... yeah kau tahu kau semalam benar-benar mabuk."

Oh, Sehun mengerti sekarang.

Tapi yang membuat Sehun tak mengerti itu sikap Jongin. Kenapa sih pria itu?

"Jongin." Sesaat ketika tangan Sehun berhasil menyentuh pundak Jongin, Jongin malah menghentakan tangannya dan menatapnya kesal.

"Kekasihmu sedang marah denganmu." Dan celetukan Tiffany itu membuahkan pelototan dari Jongin. Jongin berjalan memasuki kamar yang semalam ia tiduri dan dikuti Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Jongin kau kenapa sih?" tanya Sehun tak sabaran.

"Seandainya semalam aku tidur di sofa depan pasti kejadian semalam tak ada." Gumam Jongin pelan yang dapat ditangkap telinga Sehun.

"Memang semalam kenapa?"

"Kau... benar-benar tak ingat semalam?"

Aduh..

Sehun mabuk, Sehun dan Jongin tidur sekamar, dan Jongin marah-marah.

Pikiran Sehun jadi tidak-tidak.

Sehun menelan ludahnya, "Apapun yang terjadi semalam, aku hanya... khilaf." Sehun menggaruk pipinya pelan, "Aku ada dalam pengaruh bir bir sialan itu."

"Khilaf? Bagian yang mana?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, membuat Sehun mendadak mulas.

Sehun menatap Jongin ragu, "Memang... semalam ada berapa bagian?" Sungguh, sehun luar biasa merasa bodoh sekarang ini.

Jongin menghela nafas berat dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri sedang memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Sehun tak menyangga masalahnya akan se pelik ini.

Sehun menyekal lengan Jongin, "Terus terang, aku tak mengingat apapun tentang kejadian semalam Jong. Jika kau sendiri tak mau cerita, aku tak tahu letak kesalahanku dimana."

Jongin menatap Sehun kesal, "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu dimana letak kesalahanmu?"

Sehun menelan ludah gugup.

Tidak, ia tidak siap jika semalam masalah _itu._

"Tak bisa menjawabkan? Yasudah lupakan saja." Jongin melepas cekalan tangan Sehun dan berjalan keluar kamar lagi untuk membantu Tiffany membuat sarapan.

Aduh kenapa masalah ini malah menjadi ambigu sih.

**.**

**_HunKai_**

**.**

Jongin terbangun dengan kepala yang luar biasa pening dan hidung tersumbat. Ternyata lupa tak memakai jaket di Ulsan kemarin pada musim dingin seperti ini benar-benar bencana untuknya. Jongin menolehkan kepala mencari Sehun.

Jongin menggosok hidungnya yang gatal dan beranjak untuk mengambil mantelnya lalu keluar kamar dan mendapati secarik _note_ yang menempel pintu kamar apartement hyungnya.

_Aku berjalan-jalan sebentar. Jangan lupa ke dokter sebelum kau menyebarkan virus flu ke mana-mana. Atau kau mau menungguku sebentar dan kuantar ke dokter? –Oh Sehun._

"Ini juga mau ke rumah sakit." Jongin menggerutu pada _note_ yang dipegangnya.

Jongin mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikan pesan pada Sehun yang entah dimana sekarang sembari tersenyum kecil.

_Aku ke rumah sakit sendiri saja Hun. Kalau jalan-jalan ingat Jongin yaaaa, belikan aku ayam goreng oke? Jika kau membelikanku ayam goreng, aku akan sangat menyayangimu Sehunaaaa^^_

* * *

Sehun sedang duduk di _cafe_ bersama sosok pria cantik di depannya. Sehun tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya sedetikpun dari sosok didepannya itu.

"Jadi... bagaimana kabarmu Oh Sehun?"

"Baik hyung. Kau?"

Sosok itu tersenyum manis, "Tak pernah lebih baik dari hari ini."

Hening.

Sehun dan sosok cantik itu masih bertukar tatapan dan saling engan membuka suara. Hingga, "Bagaimana perasaanmu hyung?"

Sosok itu mengenyit bingung, "Perasaanku? Apanya?"

Sehun menghela nafas, "Perasaanmu setelah berpisah denganku dan menemukan yang baru, Luhan hyung."

Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Sehun, kau sudah dewasa. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa membedakan mana yang dapat disebut tertarik, suka, sayang, dan cinta. Kau tahu, sepuluh tahun menjalani hubungan denganmu aku baru bisa membedakanya tepat sehari sebelum aku memutuskan hubungan kita."

Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menatap mata Sehun dengan hangat, "Aku sangat menyayangimu Hun. Aku sangat menyayangimu hingga aku akan memberikan apapun demi dirimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mencintaimu hingga aku rela memberikan hidupku untukmu, Sehun. Kau pintar, aku yakin kau pasti mengerti apa yang kukatakan."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Apakah hyung mencintai hingga hyung rela memberikan hidupmu untuk namja itu?"

"Yixing? Hmm.. aku sangat mencintainya hingga kupukir aku rela memberikan hidupku untuknya. Dia pria dari Cina, sama sepertiku. Ia memiliki kepribadian yang sangat lembut dan aku bahkan tak yakin kapan ia pernah marah padaku. Yixing yang akan selalu melindungiku dari siapapun, Yixing yang selalu berusaha membuatku senang, Yixing yang selalu menatapku dengan lembut, dan yaahh banyak lagi." Luhan merasakan pipinya memanas saat mengingat pria Cina tersebut, "Kupikir.. kau pun akan menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar kau cintai Hun."

"Ak—"

_Drrt drrtt_

Sehun melirik ponselnya yang berada diatas meja. Pesan dari Jongin. Sehun terkekeh pelan saat membaca untaian kata pria manis namun idiot tersebut.

Luhan menatap Sehun penuh selidik, "Siapa Hun?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Jongin."

Luhan menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehun pelan, "Oh Sehun," Luhan tersenyum lebar dihadapan Sehun, "Ternyata aku salah. Kau sudah menemukan seorang yang kau cintai selama ini."

"A-apa?"

Luhan mengendikan bahunya sambil tersenyum menggoda, "Jongin."

"Hah? Dia sahabatku hyung! tak mungkin lah. Dia juga pria yang benar-benar idior dan bermental anak SD."

Luhan terkekeh pelan, "Aku mengenalmu tidak sehari dua hari Sehun. Aku tahu dirimu melebihi yang orang lain lihat pada dirimu."

Sehun terdiam dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Sehun, jika kau memang jatuh cinta kepada Kim Jongin kenapa tak kau ungkapkan saja? kau tahu, Jongin itu sangat manis dan memiliki daya pikat tersendiri. Cepatlah bergerak sebelum orang lain mengambil Jongin-mu dari sisimu, Hun."

"Tapi aku tak jatuh cinta dengannya hyung dia itu idiot."

"Justru menurutku karna Jongin yang kau sebut-sebut idiot itu ia bisa menarik perhatian orang-orang."

Sehun menatap Luhan protes, "Tapi tipe kekasihku bukan yang idiot seperti dia hyung."

"Apa gunanya tipe jika hati sudah terlanjur memilih?"

Baiklah Sehun hanya bisa terdiam.

Benar juga sih kata Luhan.

Eh apa? Benar? Tidak tidak!

Luhan membingkai wajah sehun dengan kedua tangannya, "Sehun, tatap aku." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke mata rusa Luhan, "Kau bisa saja mengelak jika kau tak mencintai Jongin. Namun aku tahu hatimu berkata lain Sehunnie. Kau. Mencintai. Kim. Jongin. Jika kau sedang tak mencintai seseorang, kau tak mungkin semudah ini melepaskan kenangan masa lalu kita kan Sehun? Aku tahu dirimu dengan sangat baik."

Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya bisa terdiam. Tak berani membantah kata-kata Luhan. Bukan tak berani sebenarnya, hanya tak bisa. Dalam hati ia mengiyakan serentetan kata yang keluar dari bibir Luhan.

Luhan menepuk pipi Sehun lembut, "Aku menyayangimu Hun, aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu." Luhan tersenyum lembut, "Ikuti kata hatimu mulai sekarang."

* * *

"Semoga aku membawa cukup uang." Gumam Jongin pada diri sendiri ketika melewati meja perawat dalam perjalanannya ke apotek. Ia mengeluarkan dompet dan memeriksa isinya. Karena asyik menghitung uang, ia tidak memerhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang yang berjalan terburu-buru ke arah meja perawat. Berhubung tabrakan itu cukup keras dan yang ditabrak adalah laki-laki, Jongin kehilangan keseimbangan dan membentur dinding koridor. Dompetnya terlepas dari pegangan dan uang logamnya yang banyak jatuh bergemerencing di lantai.

"Maafkan saya. Maaf."

Jongin merasa ada tangan yang membantunya berdiri tegak. Ia mendongak ke arah suara bernada khawatir itu. Pria yang ditabraknya itu mengenakan jubah putih dengan stetoskop tergantung di leher. Rupanya dokter. Usianya masih muda dan wajah tampannya terlihat cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya dokter muda itu sambil mengamati Jongin dari atas kebawah.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." sahut Jongin cepat sambil berjongkok memunguti uang logamnya. Pipinya memanas. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan tabrakan tadi, tapi ia malu karena uang logamnya berjatuhan di lantai dengan bunyi berisik. Koridor itu tidak sepi, banyak yang berlalu lalang, dan sekarang ia harus memunguti semua koinnya satu per satu. Belum lagi kalau ada uang logam yang menggelinding entah ke mana.

Si dokter muda menggumamkan permintaan maaf sekali lagi, lalu ikut berjongkok membantu Jongin memunguti uang logamnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya bisa sendiri," kata Jongin berusaha menahannya. "Dokter pasti sibuk."

Dokter itu tersenyum dan berkata ringan, "Aku yang menabrakmu, jadi tentu saja aku harus membantu. Jangan khawatir. Saat ini aku tidak sibuk."

Mereka tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengumpulkan semua logam di lantai. Dokter itu menyerahkan hasil kumpulannya kepada Jongin.

"Terima kasih." gumam Jongin dengan kepala tertunduk. Ketika bergegas berdiri, barulah ia menyadari pergelangan kaki kirinya terkilir.

"Kenapa?" tanya si dokter begitu melihat Jongin meringis kesakitan. "Kakimu sakit? Biar kuperiksa."

_Menggelikan. Ini sudah seperti adegan dalam film-film,_ pikir Jongin dengan wajah panas.

Tetapi kalau dalam film kaki si tokoh utama wanita terkilir di depan seorang pangeran tampan, maka kaki Jongin terkilir di depan seorang dokter yang walaupun sama-sama berwajah tampan bak pangeran. Dan kalau dalam film si tokoh utama wanita akan digendong oleh si pangeran tampan dengan penuh kasih, maka Jongin sudah pasti tidak akan mengalami yang seperti itu. Ia berhadapan dengan dokter, jadi sudah hampir bisa dipastikan kakinya akan dibebat tanpa ampun dan ia harus berjalan dengan tongkat. Sama sekali tidak romantis.

Eh lagipula Jongin kan bukan wanita. Jongin hampir saja memukul kepalanya sendiri menyadari betapa konyolnya ia.

Sebelum Jongin sempat menjawab, terdengar seseorang berseru, "Dokter Wu, telepon untuk anda!"

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh ke arah meja perawat tempat seorang perawat sedang mengacungkan gagang telepon ke arah mereka. Dokter siapa katanya tadi? Wu?

"Ya, terima kasih." si dokter muda yang berdiri di hadapan Jongin membalas. Ia berpaling kembali kepada Jongin dan berkata, "Tunggu di sini sebentar, ya? Sebentar saja." Ia mendudukkan Jongin di salah satu kursi yang ada di koridor. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Jongin mengangguk dan memandangi dokter muda itu berlari-lari kecil ke arah meja perawat dan menerima telepon. Ternyata pembicaraan itu tidak lama. Dokter itu baru saja meletakkan gagang telepon ketika seorang dokter yang terlihat jauh lebih senior menghampiri dan menepuk punggungnya. "Oh, Kris, baguslah kau sudah datang. Yah meskipun kau hanya dokter pengganti kami butuh pendapatmu tentang pasien kamar 1502. Bisa ke ruanganku setelah ini?"

Jongin tidak mendengar pembicaraan kedua dokter itu selanjutnya, karena tepat pada saat itu Jongin merasa pergelangan kakinya berdenyut-denyut.

"Nah, sekarang mari kuperiksa kakimu."

Kepala Jongin berputar cepat. Ternyata Kris sudah kembali berdiri di sampingnya. Sesaat Jongin tidak bisa berkata-kata karena terlalu terkejut. "Kakiku baik- baik saja," sahutnya pelan. "Dokter tidak perlu repot-repot."

Kris berkacak pinggang dan memandang Jongin dengan ramah, "Aku yang menabrakmu dan membuat kakimu terkilir. Setidaknya biarkan aku memeriksanya sehingga aku tidak terlalu merasa bersalah."

Akhirnya Jongin menyerah. Kris mengajak Jongin masuk ruang periksa lalu memeriksa kaki Jongin sebentar. Ternyata kaki Jongin hanya terkilir ringan. Tidak ada masalah serius. Setelah itu pergelangan kaki Jongin diolesi obat dan diperban dengan hati-hati.

"Selesai." kata Kris sambil tersenyum tampan kepada Jongin. "Beberapa hari lagi pasti sembuh. Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan ragu-ragu datang mencariku."

Jongin mengangguk. Ia mengamati dokter yang sedang membereskan peralatannya itu. Ia harus bertanya. Ia harus memastikan. "Dokter.. Nama dokter, Kris Wu?"

Si dokter menoleh dan mengangguk. "Benar. Apakah kita pernah bertemu?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak tidak tidak. Mungkin ini terdengar agak aneh," kata Jongin sambil tersenyum salah tingkah, "Tapi kupikir dokter tampan sekali hehe kenapa tak menjadi model saja?"

Kris terkekeh dan mengacak pelan rambut Jongin, "Dan kau juga sangat manis. Siapa namamu?"

**.**

**_HunKai_**

**.**

Ketika Jongin berjalan pulang, ia mendengar suara Sehun dibelakangnya, "Kakimu kenapa?"

Jongin membalikan badannya terkejut dan langsung tersenyum saat menatap Sehun berdiri dibelakangnya sedang menatap kakinya penuh selidik.

Jongin tersenyum kecil, lalu menunduk dan menarik ujung celana panjangnya ke atas, memperlihatkan pergelangan kaki kirinya yang diperban.

"Terkilir sewaktu di rumah sakit." sahutnya dengan nada gembira, "Tidak parah." Sehun mengamati kaki Jongin yang diperban. Kali ini keningnya berkerut. "Tidak sakit?"

"Tentu saja sakit."

"Bagaimana kakimu bisa terkilir?" Sehun beralih menatap wajah Jongin lagi.

Aku menabrak seseorang di rumah sakit," jawab Jongin cepat dan penuh semangat. "Hei, kau mau tahu siapa yang kutabrak?"

"Siapa?"

"Dokter tampan. Sangat tampan hingga aku heran kenapa ada dokter setampan dirinya."

"..."

"Dia sangaaaatt ramah dan senyumnya sangat sangat membuatku ingin tersenyum juga jika mengingatnya. Dia juga memberi nomor ponselnya kepadaku loh Sehun."

Sehun tidak berkomentar.

"Lihat." Jongin mengayunkan kaki kirinya ke depan. "Dia juga yang membalut kakiku. Dia dokter yang keren kan?" Sehun menatap kaki kiri yang diacungkan itu, lalu beralih menatap jalanan di depannya. Setelah berpikir sejenak, ia menyerahkan bungkusan ayam goreng kepada Jongin, lalu berjalan mendahului Jongin dan berjongkok tepat dihadapannya, memunggungi Jongin.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin tidak mengerti.

Sehun menoleh dan menepuk punggungnya sendiri. "Ayo, biar kugendong sampai ke _apartement_. Kau pasti susah berjalan di jalanan licin dengan kaki seperti itu."

Jongin terlihat ragu-ragu dan menaikan alisnya, "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu."

"Berat badanku naik tadi saat aku menimbang dan aku lebih berat dari yang terakhir kali."

"Kelihatannya memang begitu."

Jongin berkacak pinggang. "Nah, apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Oh, ayolah. Aku hanya bercanda," Sehun tertawa kecil. "Aku mulai kedinginan, jadi tolong cepat."

Jongin menarik napas. "Semoga kau tidak menyesal," gumam Jongin sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga Sehun tidak ambruk karena berat badannya. Setelah memantapkan hati, Jongin merangkulkan kedua lengannya di leher Sehun dan membiarkan laki-laki itu menggendongnya.

"Wah, ternyata kau..."

Jongin menggeplak kepala Sehun, "Sudah kubilang!"

Sehun tertawa dan berdiri tanpa kesulitan. "Aku hanya ingin bilang ternyata kau tidak seberat yang kuduga."

"Tidak seberat yang kau duga?" tanya Jongin sambil mengerutkan kening. "Jadi maksudmu aku terlihat gemuk?" Jongin memekik nyaring.

Sehun menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan mulai berjalan dengan hati-hati.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Jongin sambil bergerak-gerak ingin melihat wajah Sehun. Sehun memperbaiki posisi Jongin di punggungnya sambil mendesah, "Kau sadar aku sedang menggendongmu di jalanan licin? Kalau kau tidak mau kita jatuh terguling sepanjang jalan, sebaiknya kau tidak bergerak-gerak."

Jongin memprotes, "Tadi kau bilang aku tidak berat."

"Kau memang tidak berat. Setidaknya tidak seberat yang kuduga."

Jongin kembali mengernyitkan kening tidak mengerti. "Lalu kenapa kaubilang kita bisa jatuh terguling kalau aku memang tidak berat?"

"Karena kalau kau bergerak-gerak, aku bisa kehilangan keseimbangan. Itu masalahnya." sahut Sehun dengan nada seperti sedang menjelaskan kepada anak kecil berumur lima tahun kenapa manusia tidak bisa terbang seperti burung.

"Tidak mungkin." balas Jongin, masih tidak puas. "Kalau aku memang seringan bulu, meskipun sekarang aku berjumpalitan, kau tidak mungkin jatuh."

Sehun tertawa keras, "Siapa bilang kau seringan bulu?"

Jongin mengguncang-guncang bahu Sehun. "Jadi menurutmu aku gemuk?" Jongin memekik keras lagi, "Ayo, bicara yang jelas!"

Tawa Sehun semakin keras. "Aduh, kau mencekikku Jong."

Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut tertawa, tapi ia tetap merangkul leher Sehun erat-erat dan mengancam, "Jadilah pria _gentle_ dan bicara yang jelas. Aku gemuk atau tidak?"

"Tidak." Senyum tersenyum usil, "Terlalu."

"Apa? Tidak atau tidak terlalu! Sehuuuunnn bicara yang jelas! Kau menyebalkan sekali." Jongin merengut dan sedetik kemudian Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Eh tapi kau membelikan aku ayam goreng. Huhuhu aku menyayangimu Sehunaaaaaa."

Sehun tertegun sejenak. Ia menatap wajah Jongin yang berada di bahunya dengan bingung. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari sesuatu. Tiba-tiba saja ia tahu kenapa kini ia sanggup melepaskan kenangan masa lalu itu.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Kris udah munculkan? JENG JENG JENG JENG!**

**Dia jadi dokter disini aduh ganteng banget bahahaha**

**Tunggu aja tanggal maen mereka berdua(?)**

**Masih ada beberapa chapter TENANG sebelum konfliknya muncul :'D**

**Dan jangan bantai saya kalau chap depan molor lama lagi :'D**

**Review ff ini sebagian besar masalahin WAKTU update. Aduuhh maaf ya kalau gabisa update asap. Kadang kena wb soalnya TtoTT**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**Ismi ryeosomnia|saya orchestra|putrifibrianti96|kimm bii|geash|KaiNieris|jonginisa|yesaya mei|hunkaiship14|utsukushii02|novisaputri09|nha shawol|Keepbeef Chicken Chubu|Jiji Park|dhantieee|afranabilacantik|askasufa|Sarah261|Vioolyt|kairytale|Kamong Jjong|kamong jae|Exofanfic'rae|EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS|BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim|jongjongie|Minnie163|jungdongah|hsejong94|Wiwitdyas1|ZeeKai|Guest(1)|M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238|Guest(2)|kezia|hunkaii|kkeynonymous|Hantu|salhunkai|youngimongi|cute|htyoung|vipbigbang74|whitechrysan|k1mut|k1mut|HakkaSekai|elferani|ohjongin**

**Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan pen-name dan ada yang terlewat x_x**

**Seperti biasa,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **

**Please?**


	5. Sensasi

**Ch 5 : ****Sensasi**

* * *

"Yah! Jongin kau mau kemana?" Sehun menatap bingung sosok Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar apartemen Minseok menggunakan mantel hangatnya lengkap dengan syal musim dingin yang ia gunakan dan jangan lupakan tas yang berisi barang-barang ajaib milik Kim Jongin.

Jongin menoleh, lalu menatap Sehun berbinar, "Hmm.. aku mau bertemu dengan dokter tampan. Kebetulan ia sedang libur dan ia mengajakku keluar."

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasakan perasaan tak suka yang amat besar.

Sebut saja cemburu.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Hah?" Jongin mengerjap bingung dan menatap wajah Sehun yang berkerut tak suka dengan bingung pula, "Kenapa?"

Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah Jongin dan menatap Jongin tajam, "Ya pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Ish! Kau kenapa sih? Aneh sekali. Minggir aku mau lewat." Jongin mendorong pelan tubuh Sehun yang menghalanginya. Namun Sehun dengan seenak udelnya malah memiting leher Jongin.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH! YAAHH— Uhuukk.. uhuukk," mendengar Jongin yang terbatuk seperti itu, mau tak mau Sehun harus melepaskan pitingannya di leher Jongin.

Jongin menatap garang Sehun, "Dasar menyebalkan! Pria kriput menyebalkan! Apa maumu sih?"

"Mauku kau tidak pergi berdua dengan dokter itu."

"Kenapa kau melarangku?"

"Memangnya kakimu sudah sembuh?"

"Sudah. Lihat saja ini," Jongin melompat-lompat di hadapan Sehun, "Aku bahkan sudah bisa melompat seperti ini. jadi, sekarang biarkan aku pergi."

"No."

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menghentakan kakinya kesal, "Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapaaaaaaa? Kenapa kau seperti ini? huhuhuhuu," Jongin meraung lebai sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Lucu sih sebenarnya melihat tingkah Jongin itu, namun tingkah Jongin sedikit tak diperhatikan oleh Sehun karena ia tengah memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan apa yang pas untuk mencegah Jongin pergi.

Berfikir.

Berfikir.

Oh, Sehun tahu alasan yang pas...

Sehun melipat tangannya didepan dada, lalu tersenyum licik tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin, "Kau kan _tour guide_ ku disini, mana ada _tour guide_ yang meninggalkan peserta _tour_nya sendirian."

Jongin merengut, "Memangnya kau ada rencana pergi hari ini?"

"Tentu saja. kau yang bilang bahwa aku harus bersenang-senang disini, kan? tapi apa ini? kau bahkan ingin bersenang-senang sendiri, tanpa aku." Sehun memasang wajah sedihnya yang benar-benar gagal total, "Baiklah Kim Jongin, pergilah dengan dokter tampanmu itu."

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar dengan langkah pelan. Sengaja dipelankan maksudnya agar dramatis.

Sehun hanya mencoba peruntungannya kali ini.

Jika ia beruntung, Jongin akan menahannya dan ia akan pergi berdua dengan Jongin.

Dan, jika memang ia sedang sial, ia harus rela berbosan-bosan ria di apartemen milik kakak Jongin itu. sedangkan Jongin sendiri tengah bersenang-senang dengan dokter yang kata Jongin sangat tampan itu.

Memikirkannya saja membuat Sehun tak suka.

"Oh Sehun.."

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar.

"Jangan marah denganku, Huuuunnnn." Sehun hampir saja ambruk saat merasakan beban yang menimpa tubuhnya tiba-tiba itu. untung saja Sehun dengan cepat berpegangan pada meja disampingnya.

Jongin dengan seenaknya melompat di punggung Sehun dan Jongin sama sekali tak merasa bersalah. Malah sekarang ia tengah memaju-majukan kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah Sehun yang kesal, "Sehuuuunnnn."

Sehun mendengus saja dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki kamar, masih dengan Jongin dalam gendongannya.

Jongin menarik-narik telinga Sehun iseng, "Sehun jangan maraaaahhhh."

Jongin merengut kesal saat samasekali tak mendapatkan respon dari Sehun, "Baiklah baiklah ayo kita pergi."

Sehun menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin.

Jongin itu memang polos, atau idiot? Mau-mau saja dibodohi oleh Sehun.

**You're Mine!**

**God &amp; Themselves **

**T+++++ (dusta ding:p)**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, etc**

**OOC, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, fict enggak nyambung sama judulnya-_-, ceritanya maksain banget**

**Summary: Rencana Sehun untuk menemui Luhan, -mantan kekasihnya- untuk kembali kepelukannya harus gagal total karena tingkah idiot dari sahabat manisnya sendiri –Kim Jongin- dan mereka malah berakhir dengan Tour Romantisme Korea ala Jongin. / It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], Yaoi, BL, DLDR, RnR please!**

**.**

**.**

**You're Mine! ****© FyxHunKai**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda terlalu memaksakan diri/?**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[WARNING! TYPO(S) BERKELIARAN!]**

**.**

**.**

"Yah sehun kenapa kau menulis _'Sehun &amp; Jongin'_ di gembok milikmu?"

Sehun mengendikan bahunya cuek, "Karena aku ingin." Dan memasangkannya dengan wajah santai.

"Iya kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan Luhan saja?"

Sehun mendengus dan menatap Jongin malas, "Luhan sudah bukan milikku. Karena kau sekarang disini bersamaku, berarti kau milikku. Dan lagipula kau yang sedang bersamaku disini, jadi aku menulis namamu."

Jongin terdiam dengan matanya menatap lekat sosok Sehun di hadapannya.

"Aih kau lama sekali. Sini biar aku yang menuliskan di gembok milikmu." Sehun sudah akan merebut gembok di tangan Jongin sebelum sang empunya menjauhkan gembok itu dari jangkauan Sehun.

"Aku akan menulisnya sendiri." tangan Jongin bergerak menuliskan namanya dan nama seorang pria dihadapannya itu, dilengkapi dengan gambar-gambar _love_ di sekelilingnya. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum puas.

Jongin memasangkan gemboknya tepat disebelah gembok milik Sehun lalu menatap pria disebelahnya itu, "Kau yakin? Kau tahu kan maksud dari gembok cinta itu—"

"Aish kau lama." Sehun merebut kunci gembok milik Jongin lalu melemparkannya jauh-jauh bersama kunci gembok miliknya tadi, "Sudah. Gampang kan?"

Jongin hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan Sehun, "Baiklah, sekarang kita naik _cable car_..."

"Apa itu?"

"_Cable car_ itu.. yah pokonya _cable car_. Sudah ayo, ikut saja."

"Jangan bilang cable car itu..." Sehun memandang Jongin horor, dan dibalas dengan tatapan berbinar dari Jongin.

"Ya, kau benar sekali Sehuna. Ayo, cepattt."

"Jongin kau jangan gil—"

"Eh tapi tunggu dulu, aku belum memfoto gembok kita tadi."

**.**

"Kau sedang apa sih?" hardik Sehun, ngeri kabel cable car itu tidak kuat. Bukan tidak mungkin kan ia akan berakhir konyol di dalam _cable car_ yang putus dan terbanting di tanah. Itu mengerikan.

"Geser." Jongin mendesak Sehun untuk bergeser dan duduk di samping kaca. Ia lalu menatap Sehun lama, "Sehun, kau tahu drama Korea _Boys Before Flowers_?"

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan _mengapa-seorang-arsitek-yang-tampan-dan-keren-seperti-ku-harus-tahu-drama-Korea_, berharap Jongin akan paham.

"Oke. Jadi, di drama ini, tokoh utamanya, Jun Pyo, menulis pesan untuk gadisnya, Jan Di, di _cable car_ ini. contohnya seperti ini," Jongin menulisi dinding _cable car,_

_'Sehun &amp; Jongin. Winter In Korea^^ luv luv'_

—dengan spidol, lalu nyengir kepada Sehun yang hanya mengernyit aneh menatapnya.

"Lalu—"

"Spidol itu permanen?" potong Sehun membuat Jongin menatap dan meneliti spidolnya sebentar lalu menganguk lucu. Sehun menghela nafas, "Jongin, kau mau kita ditangkap karena merusak _property_ orang?"

Jongin terdiam.

Jongin mengerjabkan matanya cepat.

Mengernyit sejenak lalu membengkap mulutnya setelah sadar akan perbuatan bodohnya baru saja. Ia buru-buru mencoba menghapus tulisannya tadi dengan kaosnya sendiri.

"_I thought you said it's permanent._" Sehun mengomentari usaha sia-sia Jongin dengan wajah malas.

Jongin sendiri sudah terduduk dengan dramatis diatas lantai _cable car_, "Bagaimana ini..."

Sehun menatap sahabatnya kasihan, lalu menyadari sesuatu, "Eh, kita sudah hampai sampai Jong."

Jongin mendelik mendengarnya, ia dengan cepat mengaduk-aduk ranselnya dan menemukan _post-it_. Ia menempelkan selembar kertas pink berpelekat itu diatas coretannya, lalu dengan segera bangkit. Detik berikutnya, _cable car_ itu berhenti. Pintunya terbuka dan semua penumpang bergerak keluar. Jongin sendiri berlindung di balik punggung lebar Sehun sambil menatap takut-takut pada sang petugas.

"Ayo, cepat pergi!" Jongin berbisik sembari mengamit lengan Sehun, lalu membawanya berjalan dengan cepat untuk keluar dari gedung _Namsan Cable Car_.

Sambil mendengus geli, Sehun mengikuti Jongin yang tengah berlari kecil menuruni tangga. Sepertinya, acara Jongin yang Jongin beri tema _romantisme-kencan-ala-remaja-Korea_ ini semakin menarik.

**.**

**_HUNKAI_**

**.**

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini Jongin? Apakah tempat ini juga masuk dalam list tempat kencan romantisme?" Sehun berkerut bingung saat Jongin dengan semangat menarik tangannya untuk naik keatas bukit.

Jongin memasang cengiran polosnya, "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kesini saja hehe."

Sehun hanya mendengus dan melemparkan pandangannya kearah kota Seoul yang benar-benar terlihat indah dari atas sana. Seulas senyum kecil terpatri dibibir Sehun, "Tempat ini sangat indah. Apalagi dengan salju sebanyak ini."

Jongin diam-diam menyeringai kearah Sehun, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, Jongin sudah menendang bokongnya hingga ia terjungkal jatuh pada tumpukan salju yang tebal itu. Jongin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat keadaan Sehun sekarang. Dengan wajah yang masam dan penuh salju, sungguh bukan karakter Oh Sehun sama sekali.

Sambil menyeka wajah, Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang masih asik tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan heboh itu. Detik berikutnya, Sehun melemparkan sebongkah bola salju ke kepala Jongin, lalu kabur sebelum Jongin sadar perbuatannya.

Jongin mendongak dan menatap Sehun kesal, "YAH!"

Demi membalas dendam, Jongin membuat sebongkah bola salju yang besar. Jongin mengejar Sehun sambil membawa bongkahan salju itu, namun Sehun menangkap tangannya. Membuat Jongin kehilangan keseimbangan dan berakhir dengan terpeleset dan terjatuh tepat diatas tubuh Sehun. Dan jangan lupakan pula bola salju yang menimpa kepala Jongin yang tengah menindih Sehun.

Sehun dan Jongin tergelak bersama, mereka menertawai kebodohan mereka –Sebenarnya hanya Sehun yang menertawai kebodohannya, sedangkan Jongin hanya tebawa suasana saja jadi ia ikut tertawa-.

Jongin masih menimpa Sehun bahkan saat tawa mereka benar-benar berhenti. Kini keduanya saling tatap dengan wajah yang berjarak kurang dari lima senti. Bukannya cepat-cepat turun, Jongin malah dengan sengaja melonjak-lonjakan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Sehun.

Lagi-lagi mereka merasakan perasaan itu, perasaan berdebar yang menyenangkan.

Jongin nyengir nakal, "Apakah aku berat?"

Sehun mencoba memasang wajah datarnya sebaik mungkin, "Aku bahkan belum bernafas daritadi."

Jongin tergelak lagi, lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya turun dan meletakan kepalanya diatas lengan Sehun yang terlentang. Entahlah, meskipun lengan itu kurus, Jongin merasa sangat nyaman berbaring dengan berbantalan lengan sahabatnya itu. Jongin tak pernah merasa senyaman dan semenyenangkan ini berbaring di lengan Sehun sebelumnya.

Sehun sendiri menoleh kearah Jongin yang juga tengah menatapnya. Ia tak mengira ia bisa sebahagia ini menikmati salju dengan sahabat idiotnya itu. Sekarang ini, ia hampir sama sekali tidak merasakan dinginnya salju yang menusuk tulangnya. Malah sebaliknya, lengannya yang Jongin gunakan bantalan itu malah tengah mengalirkan perasaan hangat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

**.**

**_HUNKAI_**

**.**

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Sehun bertanya pada sosok pemilik tangan yang tengah ia genggam. Sedangkan sosok itu sendiri hanya tersenyum idiot menatap tangannya yang digenggam hangat oleh Sehun dibalik saku mantel musim dingin pria tersebut.

"Hoy Kim Jongin!" Sehun menggeplak pelan kepala Jongin menggunakan tangannya yang menganggur.

Jongin mengurucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Sehun kesal, "Apa-apaan sih!"

"Kau yang apa-apaan. Kau mengacuhkanku yang bertanya padamu dan kau hanya senyam senyum seperti orang yang sarafnya kendor sedaritadi."

Jongin mendengus dan mencubit ganas lengan Sehun, membuat Sehun memekik tertahan.

Sehun menatap geram kearah Jongin, "Kau—"

"Sehun bertanya apa tadi?"

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Hmm harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! aku kan _tour guide_ mu disini!"

Sehun mendengus, "Jika kau yang harusnya bertanya, kenapa tak kau lakukan sedari tadi?"

Jongin mengerucut, namun sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi ekspresi yang benar-benar Sehun kutuk keberadaannya, "Jongin mau makan _ttobukki, bibimbab, kimbab_... hmmm tapi Jonginnie juga mau—"

Sehun menahan nafas melihat _aegyo_ yang coba Jongin lancarkan padanya.

Oh _Shit_, jangan muka memelas dengan pandangan anak anjing terbuang itu. oh oh oh dan jangan lupakan bibir _kissable _yang mengurucut saat mengatakan jeje makanan keinginannya itu.

Sehun merutuki dalam hati bagaimana bisa sahabat idiotnya itu memiliki wajah yang sedemikian imutnya hingga rasanya tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolak keingan manisnya itu.

Namun alih-alih mengatakan apa yang ada didalam hati dan pikirannya, Sehun malah berkata—

"_Fuck_ Jongin! Hentikan _aegyo_mu! Menggelikan!"

Jongin mengerjab dan menatap Sehun polos, "Kenapa?"

_Shit_

Sehun bersumpah akan memakan Jongin sekarang juga jika tak ada banyak orang berlalu-lalang disini.

Sehun menghela nafas –pura-pura- lelah, "Baiklah. Kita ke Myungdong sekarang."

Jongin menatap Sehun berbinar menggemaskan dengan loncatan kecil, "_Let's go_ Sehuna! _Let's go go go gooooo!_"

Sehun hanya menatap sosok Jongin yang lebih pendek darinya itu sedang memeluk lengannya dan menariknya agar lebih cepat berjalan. Oh dan jangan lupakan senyuman manis dengan gumaman bahagianya itu.

Ya tuhan

Kenapa menggemaskan sekali, sih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun dan Jongin berjalan disepanjang Myungdong. Mata Jongin sedaritadi tak hentinya berbinar menatapi jejeran kedai-kedai penjual makanan. Binar mata Jongin semakin menjadi-jadi saat matanya menangkap kedai _bubble tea_ disana. Uuhhh surga dunia.

"Sehunaaa! _Bubble tea_! _Bubble tea_! Ayo beli _bubble tea_ dulu!" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun untuk memasuki kedai _bubble tea_ yang ramai.

Jongin mendengus kesal saat mendapati berpasasang puluh mata menatapi sosok sempurna Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya itu. seolah-olah mereka siap menyerang sehun kapan saja. karna _fuck_ harus Jongin akui, Sehun tetap saja terlihat _hawt_ dan _kewl _bahkan dengan mantel musim dinginnya itu.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu sedetik kemudian tangannya sudah berpindah untuk memeluk lengan Sehun posesif dan menatap tajam orang-orang yang dengan terang-terangan menatap menginginkan Sehun.

Huh, enak saja.

Kalau mau Sehun, langkahi dulu mayat Jongin ya!

Saat mereka tengah memesan _bubble tea_ pun, wanita penjaga _counter _itu juga terang-terangan menatap Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya mendamba. Membuat Jongin mendengus kesekian kalinya. Jongin bergerak untuk menutupi pandangan wanita itu dari wajah sempurna Sehun dengan cara menarik tubuh jangkung Sehun kebelakang tubuhnya lalu menarik lengan Sehun untuk dilingkarkan di pinggangnya sendiri.

Wanita yang menatap Sehun mendamba itu seketika mendengus melihat adegan _back hug_ di hadapannya. Ia menatap judes Jongin yang dibalas Jongin dengan pelototan yang sama sekali tak menyeramkan.

"Kerja mbak kerja!" Jongin berkata sarkartis sambil memutar bola matanya menyebalkan, "_Bubble tea _coklat satu, _bubble tea_ taro satu. Ukuran _large_."

Sehun hanya senyam-senyum dibelakang Jongin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin.

Astaga, nyonya Kim itu makan apa sih waktu mengandung Jongin?

Kenapa sikapnya itu bisa semanis ini?

Sehun menatap Jongin yang sedikit kasar saat mengambil pesanannya, membayarnya dengan _credit card_ milik Sehun. Lalu berkata, "Kerja tuh yang fokus, mbak. Jangan ngeliatin orang tampan sampai sebegitunya. Tidak pernah melihat orang setampan orang dibelakang saya ya?" lalu pergi meninggalkan wanita tadi yang melongo tak percaya dan Sehun yang senyam-senyum disana.

"Maaf ya mbak. Tapi, dia menggemaskan kan?" ucap Sehun sebelum berlalu, meninggalkan wanita yang semakin melongo tak percaya.

**.**

Jongin melahap semua makan dihadapannya dengan –kesal- rakus. Sehun sedaritadi menatapnya dengan senyum-senyum gemas. Jongin mendengus, lihat kan sekarang siapa yang seperti orang yang sarafnya kendor?

Jongin menatap tak mengerti Sehun yang menengok kekanan dan kekiri seperti memastikan sesuatu. Jongin masih mengunyah makanan di mulutnya yang penuh sebelum ia merasakan ada yang mengigit pipinya. Dengan gemas.

Jongin melotot marah kepada Sehun yang dibalas Sehun dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Tadi itu, fuck!

Benar-benar sakit!

Dan...romantis sih hehehe

Tapi Jongin sedang tak mau membahas romantis-romantisan dengan Sehun!

Ia sedang kesal.

Jongin menelan makanan kunyahannyaengan kasar, "APA-APAAN SIH?! SAKIT BODOH!" maki Jongin.

"Pipimu memerah, jong."

"Hah?"

"Pipi gempalmu memerah karena dingin dan penuh dengan makanan. Bukan salahku kalau menggigit pipimu."

"Heeeee?"

Sehun berdecak dengan wajah datarnya lalu memukul kepala Jongin dengan sendoknya keras, "Itu menggemaskan bodoh!"

Jongin menggosok kepalanya yang luar biasa ngilu. Sungguh, Sehun itu manusia bukan sih? Dia kejam sekali dengan Jongin seharian ini.

"Eh? Pipimu memerah lagi. Tambah merah lagi. Kau masokis ya?"

"WHAT THE FU—MMPPpphhhhh" Sehun menyumpal mulut Jongin dengan satu sendokan besar bibimbab agar Jongin tak bisa melancarkan makiannya itu. haaahh, Jongin itu rusuh sekali, sih.

"Jangan mengumpat! Cepat habiskan makananmu, lalu kita pulang. Disini semakin dingin, dan kau bisa sakit lagi besok."

Jongin hanya mengangguk patuh dengan wajah yang memerah. Wajahnya menyalurkan kehangatan luar biasa pada tubuhnya. Sehun itu benar-benar...

**.**

Jongin sedang asik berceloteh di samping Sehun yang hanya memasang wajah datarnya saat mereka tengah berada di tengah keramaian Myungdong. Jongin sedang asiknya berceloteh dan seketika badannya bergetar saat baru saja ia merasakan ada orang yang meremas pantatnya.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan bibirnya bergetar ketakutan.

Sehun menatap bingung Jongin yang berada di belakangnya dengan kepala menunduk dan badan bergetar.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Jongin dan menarik bahunya lembut, menatap sepasang manik bulat Jongin yang bergerak gelisah, "Jongin kau kenapa?"

Jongin tak menjawab namun matanya melirik pada sosok seorang berjaket kulit coklat yang berjalan dan sesekali melirik Jongin dengan seringai mesum.

_FUCK!_

Seketika itu pula Sehun mengetahui apa yang barusaja terjadi dengan Jongin.

Jongin habis dilecehkan oleh pemuda brengsek berjaket kulit coklat tersebut.

Sehun menggertakan giginya menahan amarah dan berlari menuju sosok pria berjaket kulit coklat yang berada tak jauh dari mereka tersebut. Sehun menarik bahu pria tersebut dan langsung menjatuhkan satu bogeman mentah pada orang itu. orang-orang yang berada disana memekik melihat adegan itu.

Sehun tak memperdulikan orang-orang tersebut. Dipikirannya hanya ada orang brengsek ini sudah melecehkan Jongin-_NYA_. Sehun memberikan bogeman lagi pada sisi wajah orang itu lagi dan dibalas dengan bogeman pula dari orang itu. Sehun semakin meradang karena pelawanan orang brengsek itu, ia segera melayangkan kakinya untuk mendang dada orang tersebut yang langsung jatuh tersungkur denga terbatuk-batuk.

Sehun sudah hampir melayangkan kakinya pada kepala orang itu sebelum ia merasakan pelukan Jongin pada tubuhnya menghentikan semua itu. Jongin dengan tubuh bergetarnya dan air mata yang lolos dari kedua manik bulatnya terus saja menggelengkan pelan sambil menggumamkan kata, "Sudah Sehuna, sudah. Hentikan, aku mohon hentikan."

Sehun mendengus dan melepaskan pelukan Jongin dengan lembut. Sehun beralih pada pria brengsek yang masih terbatuk-batuk itu lalu mencengkram sisi kerah jaket kulit pria itu sehingga mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dari aspal. Sehun menatap pria itu dengan tatapan membunuh dan berkata, "Kau! Berani-benarinya kau menyentuh _milikku! _Kau beruntung, karena dia tak memintaku untuk membunuhmu. Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika ia tak melarangku seperti ini." Sehun membanting kembali tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya itu ke aspal dan berdecih.

"Kau bernar-benar sampah masyarakat, _dude_."

Lalu Sehun menarik pinggang Jongin untuk pergi darisana dan mencari tempat yang cukup sepi. Sehun memeluk Jongin dengan posesif dan melayangkan kecupan-kecupan menenangkan di pelipis Jongin. Tubuh Jongin sudah tak bergetar ketakutan ataupun tangis ketakutan seperti tadi.

Sehun melepaskan dengan lembut pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin dan menatap lembut mata Jongin, "Kau tak apa-apa kan?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Jongin, kenapa kau melarangku mengahajar orang brengsek itu?! jika kau tak menghentikanku tadi, aku bersumpah sudah mengirimnya kerumah sakit, minimal aku akan mematahkan tangannya yang sudah melecehkanmu!"

Jongin menatap mata Sehun yang sedang berkobar penuh amarah dengan dalam, "Sehuunnn..."

Sehun menatap Jongin khawatir, "Apa? Kenapa? Kau diapakan saja oleh orang brengsek itu?! apa yang sakit?"

"Aku..."

"Kau kenapa?"

"A-aku..."

"Iya kenapa?! Jangan membuatku khawatir Kim Jongin!"

"Aku mau es krim."

"..."

"...?"

"?!"

"Sehun..."

"WTF KIM JONGIN! Kau baru saja dilecehkan dan sekarang kamu malah meminta es krim?! Di musim dingin seperti ini hah?!"

Jongin menundukan kepalanya dalam, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu, "Sehun... Sehun terlihat sangat marah. Dan kata _eomma_, makanan manis bisa memperbaiki _mood _seseorang. Makanya aku mengajak Sehun membeli es krim. Aku mau Sehun tidak emosi lagi seperti ini. karena, aku sangat takut saat Sehun menjadi marah seperti tadi."

Sehun tertegun mendengarnya.

Meskipun suara Jongin mencicit kecil, Sehun bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas hingga ia merasa dadanya sesak. Jongin yang habis dilecehkan, malah mimikirkan untuk menaikan _mood_nya daripada menghadapi ketakutannya setelah dilecehkan?

Sehun tersenyum lembut menatap sosok Jongin yang masih menundukan kepalanya sambil menggigiti kukunya gugup.

Sehun tiba-tiba menggendong Jongin koala, membuat Jongin memekik terkejut namun tetap melingkarkan kakinya erat dipinggang Sehun dan melingkarkan tangannya tak kalah erat pada leher kokoh Oh Sehun.

"S-sehuna... apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin mencicit kecil sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah pada perpotongan leher Sehun.

"Kau bilang ingin membeli es krim kan? yasudah ayo."

"T-tapi tak usah menggendongku. Turunkan aku, ya?" Jongin sudah hampir menurunkan kakinya sebelum ia merasakan tangan besar Sehun menahan bongkahan pantatnya. Membuatnya memekik terkejut.

Bukan karena apa, tapi karena sengatan yang ia rasakan baru saja.

Rasanya...sangat berbeda dengan pria brengsek yang sudah melecehkannya tadi.

Tangan Sehun tak terasa memiliki unsur mesum, tapi...

Melindungi.

Melindungi Jongin dari apapun.

Wajah Jongin semakin memerah, sangat merah. Membuat Jongin lagi-lagi menelusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Sehun dan mengeratkan kakinya pada pinggang kokoh Sehun.

"S-se-sehun! Ja-jauhkan tanganmu d-dari p-p-pantat...ku" Jongin mencicit kecil.

Sehun tersentak dan langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari sana sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

"A-ayo beli es krim!"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan segera berjalan kearah kedai es krim tak jauh dari mereka yang terlihat sepi dengan Jongin digendongannya. Jelas saja kedai es krim itu sepi, siapa orang gila yang mau makan es krim di tengah musim dingin seperti ini?

Oh, oke Jongin dan Sehun lah orang gilanya.

Jongin masih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Sehun bahkan saat Sehun tengah memesan es krim untuk mereka. Sehun baru menurunkan tubuh Jongin saat mereka sudah sampai di tempat duduk pojok pada kedai es krim tersebut.

Jongin mentap berbinar es krim di hadapannya dan segera melahapnya dengan semangat. Melihat Jongin yang sudah kembali ke mode biasanya, Sehun rasanya ingin menjahili Jongin. Sehun menyeringai kecil menatap Jongin.

"Jong,"

"Hmpphh?"

"Ngomong-ngomong,"

"Apa?"

"Pantatmu seksi sekali ya, sintal, bulat, menggoda, bikin _horny_—"

_UHUK UHUK UHUK!_

Jongin tersedak es krimnya sendiri bahkan ia sampai tak sadar jika ia sudah menjatuhkan cup besar es krimnya ke lantai.

Jongin melotot menatap es krimnya yang masih setengah penuh itu jatuh kelantai. Jongin memekik dan menjambaki helaian surai Sehun brutal, yang hanya dibalaas dengan tawa renyah dari Sehun.

Jongin beridiri dari duduknya dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal sambil menjambaki rambutnya kesal, "Oh Sehun! Kau asdfghjkl! #$%^&amp;*()"

Tawa sehun semakin lebar mendengarnya. Jongin seperti mengabsen seluruh jejeran makhluk penghuni kebun binatang untuk di sumpah serapahkan padanya.

Sehun hanya tak habis pikir saja, bagaimana bisa sosok yang baru saja dilecehkan orang asing itu bertingkah seperti ini hanya karena satu cup besar es krim rasa pisang?

Jongin sudah mewek-mewek tak jelas meratapi es krimnya itu tanpa peduli sosok Sehun yang menatapinya dalam.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menangkup wajah mewek Jongin. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan dalam hitungan detik bibir Sehun sudah menempel pada bibir kemerahan Jongin yang sedikit pucat. Sehun menjilat bekas lelehan es krim pada sudut bibir Jongin sebelum memberikan bibir bawah Jongin dua lumatan kecil yang lembut.

Sehun menatap wajah Jongin yang memerah sempurna dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap lucu dan bibir yang terbuka sedikit.

Sehun mengecup sekali lagi bibir Jongin sebelum mendorong kembali Jongin untuk duduk di kursinya dan mengatakan, "Aku akan memesankan lagi es krim pisang untukmu."

Jongin hanya mengangguk dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

Jongin samasekali tak bisa mengatasi jantungnya ang berdetak tak karuan, seakan-akan jantung itu siap untuk meledak kapan saja. Dan Jongin pun tak bisa tak menghiraukan gelitikan geli dari dalam perutnya, seperti ribuan kupu-kupu yang tengah mengepakan sayapnya didalam sana.

Dan Jongin, sangat menyukai sensasi ini.

Sensasinya benar-benar menyenangkan. Saking menyenangkannya sampai bisa membuat Jongin gila.

Saat Jongin sedang terlena dengan sensasi yang barusaja diciptakan Sehun, ia merasakan getaran pada ponselnya. Jongin membuka ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah pesan disana, dengan _id contact_ 'Dokter tampan'.

Jemari Jongin bergerak untuk mebuka pesan tersebut,

**.**

**From: Dokter Tampan**

**Kau sedang apa anak manis? Apakah acara keluargamu sudah selesai?**

**Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?**

**.**

Jongin hanya tersenyum menyesal menatap ponselnya. Iya, ia mengaku bahwa ia memiliki acara keluarga dadakan untuk berbohong kepada Kris. Hehehe. Demi Sehun, tak apa kan?

Sedangkan Sehun yang tengah memesankan kembali es krim untuk Jongin sendiri pun juga merasakan hal yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin tadi.

Perasaan yang tak pernah ada sebelumnya, bahkan saat sepuluh tahun ia bersama Luhan.

Rasanya, Sehun merasa lengkap.

Dan Sehun bersumpah akan membuat perasaan lengkap ini semakin lengkap.

Dengan Jongin disisinya tentunya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Nih nih nih yang minta lanjutan you're mine hehehe**

**TELAT LO!**

**Hmmm emang sih :((( mianek udah nelantarin fict ini lamaaaaaaaaaa banget. ga nyangka bakalan banyak yang nungguin :')**

**Chapter besok kayanya...hmmm bakalan ada KrisKai deh**

**Kayanya lho ya kayanyaaaa**

**Mianek buat chap ini gabisa nyebutin kalian satu-satu. Lagi apdet lewat hape soalnya hahahah**

**POKOKNYA, MAKASIH BUAT SEMUA PEMBACA YANG UDANG SUDI BACA FF ALAY INI. MAKASIH BUAT PEMBACA YANG UDA MAU NUNGGU HEHEHHE :'))**

**REVIEW AYOK BIAR DIRIKU SEMANGATTT**


End file.
